


§ - Blood and Bruises - §

by WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, please help I cant do tags.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE/pseuds/WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE
Summary: There had been a series of kidnapping across the city of New York, age ranging from 13-16. Alexander Hamilton and his friends attend a party one night, only to find Alexander has gone missing. It’s up to the younglings to find him, and hopefully, find him alive.I just realized this summary sucks- but there’s so much more to the story than just the kidnapping. It involves tons of Lams, too!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 25
Kudos: 20





	1. Just an ‘average’ day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey! Thanks for clicking on my fanfiction, it means so much to me! I promise to make it enjoyable and listen to your comments. I will try and improve the desired category if you reach out to me, saying that I’m doing too poorly. Again, thank you. Now enjoy the show xoxo

He felt the water rushing higher above his waist as young Alexander was trapped under the rubble of what used to be his home. The cold touch of the water hastily crept up his skin, the water level at his chin. He let out a bloodcurdling shriek, flailing his arms and legs. A memory passed through his mind, it was his mother... counting down in french. He snapped out of it, now being fully submerged in the freezing caribbean waters. He heard screams... people dying. Something grabbed his foot and he woke up in his too-comfortable bed. Lafayette has been at the edge of his bed, setting his hand on Alexander’s ankle. He wiped the cold sweat off and pulled back his ankle. He had got at the Washington’s house a couple days earlier and wasn’t exactly comfortable yet, nor trusting.

”Hey, Hey.. Calm down, mon amie. You were breathing heavily and-“

Alexander shot him a glare, hinting on to shut it. He set his hands across his face, wiping the sleep out of his eyes and moving onto the side of his bed.

”Can you get out... Laf? I need to change for school.” He said, obviously still a bit startled from waking up to Lafayette and not to mention the horrid flashbacks.

”Oh yeah, sure. I’ll be driving you today, along with a couple of friends that hitched a ride, they seem to want to meet you, Alexander.” He said cheerily with a grin, getting up and walking out of his room, glancing at Alex with a semi-worried glance before closing the door

Alex hurriedly got dressed into a pair of ripped jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie. He rushed downstairs, hungry. Alex forced himself not to eat for two days, worrying his family. Martha urged him to eat the first night, although just greeted with a shake of his head.

”Morning, Alexander.” George had said with a thin smile. Alex nodded, lifting an arm up to wave and sat down, his backpack hung on the back of the walnut colored chair.

“You nearly slept in, dear.” Martha warned, though more of a ‘I was worried you’d be late, don’t do it again please’ kind of warning.

Alex hastily ate his small portion of scrambled eggs he had collected from the center of the table, glancing around at the questioning looks his fosters were giving him.

”Why in a rush, mon petit lion.” Lafayette said, nudging his arm a little bit.

”I’d like to leave early.. if t-that’s ok.” Alex stuttered, glancing at his feet in utter embarrassment, believing he had said something wrong.

”Of course, mon amie! Whatever you wish,” Lafayette grinned, finishing up his sausage and grabbing his bag, kissing mother and father goodbye.

Alex stood by and watched, messing with his fingers, intertwining them nervously. Lafayette and Alexander walked over to Laf’s car, opening the black sleek doors and sitting down on the nice beige leather. A couple minutes of driving and they had picked the other two boys up, one curly-haired looking around his age while the other looked as if he was 17. The curly haired got in the back with Alexander while the older one got in the front, pecking Laf’s cheek lightly.

”Hello, you must be Alexander Hamilton!” He grinned, reaching out a hand.

Alexander flinched at the sudden cheery movement, and fumbled with his fingers nervously.

The curly-haired boy gave a confused look, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, Alexander.” He gave a nervous smile, retracting his hand.

”No! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done that- please don’t hurt me!” Alex hurriedly said, pleading

”Huh? Hurt you? Why on earth-“ he glanced over at Alexander. He was silently crying.

Lafayette had looked back, a worried look in his light brown eyes. The tall boy also looked back, confused.

”Hey, Hey... I’m sorry. I never meant for you to cry...” The boy had said. Alexander turned his head, examining the boy. He did indeed look as if he wasn’t going to hurt him, or meant for him to cry. He looked like an.. angel almost. He wore a friendly smile and Alex lifted his hand up, waiting for a shake from the boy.

“I’m John Laurens, at your pleasure!” He gave another grin. 

“Alright, lovebirds. We arrived.” Called the older in the front, smirking.

Alexander turned a bright shade of red, turning to the door and opening it, still blushing from the words the tall boy had said. Alex examined the college, taking it all in. Here it was, his ever dreaming goal,

King’s College 


	2. Welcome to King’s College, or, Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Woo! The group of friends show Alexander around the whole school, along with his new dorm. He got extremely lucky and now shared a dorm with *trumpets*   
> John Laurens. The group goes out with a new addition, the Schyulers, and roam a forbidden hall at night during a ferocious storm...

John latched onto Alex’s shoulder lightly, grinning and leading him inside, along with Lafayette and the tall man known as Hercules Mulligan. They trotted up to the large doors and entered inside the large college. Alex looked around in awe, soaking it all in and permanently engraving it in his smart brain. He wanted to make sure he never let this thought go. New friends, huge college.. it was everything he could wish for.

”Hey, Alexander, mon petit lion. Do you wanna meet the Schuylers?” Laf said cheerily, reaching out for Alexander and John to follow him to the dorm the girls kept to themselves. The group ran to the elevator, hastily pressing buttons. 

“Why in such a rush, mon amie?”

”You heard the boy, he wants to meet the sisters!”

”But that is no excuse to be in a rush, mon amie”

”Oh shhh, we’re almost there anyways so no time to slow down, I already told them we’d be there soon.” John said over Hercules and Laf.

Alexander was more focused on the elevator. He loved the design of the whole thing. The moment was short, though as the doors opened and he was carried along by his hand, rushing down a velvet and beige hallway. The boys were giggling, even Alex. It wasn’t common for him to laugh.. he forgot how it felt.. since..

”Hey, Alexander. You alright?” John asked cheerfully, although curiosity in those green eyes.

”Oh, uhm. Yes, I’m fine. Just thinking” He said, giving a small smile at John.

The door swung open to a tall, brown lady. She had deep brown eyes and curly hair that was let down. The lady smiled and hugged the other members if the group before glancing at short Alexander. She gave a friendly smile and shook his hand gently,

”You must be Alexander Hamilton! Pleasure to meet you, I’m Angelica Schuyler.”

Alex nodded and gave a smile. He was guided into the room where the other sisters as they rushed forward to the new face.

”I’m Eliza Schuyler. You must be new, in that case, welcome to King’s College!” Eliza was a average sized, brown-haired girl, her eyes like Angelica’s. Eliza gave a grin and moved out of the way for her sister to come and greet Alex.

”Hiya! I’m Peggy and if you think you’re gonna steal my place as the funniest friend here, you’re wrong!” She gave a laugh, shaking her head, “Just kidding, I think I like you, Alexander. I’m exited to see what you do around here!” Peggy was a short girl with curly hair, like Angelica. She had light brown eyes and always had a grin on her face (HA, YOU JUST WAIT READER!)

”It’s a pleasure to meet you all, it really is.” Alex said, a grin on his face.

The group and the sisters had gotten together around a table, plotting something, grins on all their faces,

”So, forbidden corridor at 8:00 sharp, got it?” Angelica grinned as the others nodded, “Great, it’s settled. See you in 2 hours.”

And with that, they returned to their dorms. John helped guide Alexander back to their dorm before running into George King. He stared at Alex with a grin. He blew a kiss his way and John grabbed Alexander’s hand, rushing to their dorm as King watched them rush away angrily.

They arrived at the dorm and w o w. It was blue with whites and beiges. there was two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a porch. Alexander sunk into his bed, staring up at the painted ceiling. Two hours had gone by quickly and there was dark clouds in the distance from the windows. Alexander woken up John, sleeping on the couch snoring loudly. 

“We’re late, cmon’” Alex grinned.

The two of them ran down the hall to the stairs and took many turns, landing at, you guessed it. The forbidden hall.

The whole gang was there, the sisters, Lafayette, Hercules..They entered the hall carefully, making sure not to be seen. They closed the door behind them and stared at all the rooms and branching off hallways. They explored together for 30 minutes and found a kind of living room in the center of the massive corridor. There was a sound of thunder in the distance and Alex got up,

”I- have to go to the bathroom.” He lied, he wasn’t going to the bathroom. He ran off on one of the swirled staircases, leaving creaks echoing in the room. He looked around for rooms and followed more halls and doors. He was left in a room with a large window before falling down to his feet, crying like he had just witnessed the unimaginable.

§~§ Switching to John’s POV for a minute §~§

John kicked his feet up on the table, biting his nails. The rest of the people who had attended the hall seemed nervous as well .

He examined Angelica, who stood up suddenly. “Alexander Hamilton has been in the ‘bathroom’ for 35 minutes. Something is wrong.” She said, barely hear-able above the pounding rain and thunder. “We need to form groups to look for him.” And just like that they began searching, John all alone.

§~§ Back to Alexander §~§ (y a y y y)

Alex was crying so badly he could barely breathe. He watched the rain batter against the window and weakly scooted to a corner, wheezing and pouring tears into a puddle on the carpet, which had soaked it in and left a darker spot of carpet. There was a loud struck of thunder, shaking the entire room. Alex let out a scream, pressing up against the wall in a little ball. His usually fluffy black, short hair was now all wet and sticking up in different directions. His tears had stained his skin, leaving patched of red around his eyes and cheeks.

”Alexander?! Where are you!”

He whined, were his new friends.. mad at him? His lungs gave up, leaving Alex suffering. He attempted many breaths but fell to the floor, landing with a thud.

§~§ Switching to Peggy’s POV §~§

Peggy and her sister, Angelica were in a dark corridor when they heard a thick sob, 

“Was that Alexan-“ CRASH. Thunder shook the hall, but during the strike, Peggy could’ve sworn she heard a scream. 

“He’s somewhere- I.. I just hope he’s ok.” Peggy whimpered, squeezing her sister’s hand. Angelica hugged her sister tightly, and Peggy could’ve sworn she heard a sob out of her.

”We’re gonna find him, I promise.” Angelica patted her sister on the head gently. It was a happy moment until they began calling out for him again and in response? A thud. It was nearby.. in a room. Peggy was the second to reach the door, it was like Angelica got there in a millisecond, though it was 10 feet away. They were trying to nudge the door open but it wouldn’t budge. Peggy peeked through the creak and was left with a gasp. Alexander was lying there, no response to anything she called out to him. 

“ALEXANDER-!” She cried out, seeing if he’d move.. but he didn’t. He was breathing.. but.. wouldn’t wake up.

”ALEXANDER, GOD DANG IT-“ She turned to Angelica, who was freaked out but nodded. She picked up her phone, sending the group his location. There wasn’t a buzz in the room from a phone, just pure silence besides Peggy’s cries.

It had been 10 minutes since they texted the rest. They heard running and turned to the dark hall, a silhouette appearing with curly hair- John. He slammed into the door, forcing it to open and rushed to Alexander, passed out in his puddle of tears as the rain continued to pound against the window and roof.

”Alexander- please wake up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how I did! I’d love to take your advice and improve on anything if needed! xoxo


	3. A day to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander had been in the hospital for 2 days before waking up. once he got out, he wished he would’ve ldve stayed in that hospital.. King was here and rushing to greet him  
> (i suck at summaries so, H A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ride seems to be going smoothly so far, but just you wait, my dudes! (see what i did there? ha, ‘just you wait’)

It had been 2 days since the wretched storm. Alexander suddenly woke up, the same dream he had a couple days ago, _the hurricane_. He was drenched in cold sweat. Looking around, there were white walls.He looked around more, nobody was in his sight. He heard constant beeping, not at a fast pace, though. A doctor suddenly came in, studying Alexander’s horrified face with no absolute expression, just a stare. 

“Your friends are here, and they’re worried.” The doctor had said, still emotionless,

 _Here?_ But why were they here? How long had they been waiting? Alexander had so many questions but kept them to himself.

The gang entered, John was the first to see Alexander. He rushed over and the others sped up to get into the room. John stopped down to Alex’s bed height and examined him with weak, green eyes.

”The doctor said you had a heart-attack, Alex...”

“Wait...what?” He stared at John, hoping it was a mistake of words.

”I- he thought you _couldn’t_ wake up. He thought... you _wouldn’t_ wake up. You’re at such a young age and-“ Alex set hid finger over his mouth, thinking only about calming him down.

Laf spoke up, coughing a bit on purpose, “He said you’d get out the same day you awoke, no matter how far away that day was. _Thank you. Thank you for waking up today._ ” 

Later that evening, Alex got out after a couple tests. He was droven back by Laf who spoke to him nonstop.

”I missed you, Alex. Even if it was only two days.. it could’ve been weeks, months...years.”

They arrived back at the college, though...his friends weren’t there. Laf ushered him into John’s and Alex’s dorm. Once they stepped in all his friends came to hug him carefully. Of course, he wouldn’t tell John this, but he loved his hug the most.

”Jefferson is throwing a party a couple days from now, we’re all attending. Do you want to come Alex?” Eliza spoke up, grinning one Alex nodded.

”I’d love that, thank you.”

~Two hours later~  
Alex was walking back from the cafeteria before he got pushed up against the wall, held by his neck. It was _King_.

”What-“ Alexander choked once he gripped harder “Do you want.” He felt his face turning red, easing into blue. He glared once King got closer and whispered in his ear,

”You, Alexander. Come with me.” His voice was as cold as ice, and he must’ve taken note of Alexander’s skin turning purple because he dropped him to the floor, leaving him sitting there in deep gasps. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the floor, getting multiple punches from small Alexander. “LET ME GO FREAK!” He yelled out. Aaron Burr headed down the hall, watching the two fight as he passed. He looked worried as Alexander got a hard punch in the nose from King.

”DON’T TOUCH ME, YOU HEAR ME, KING?!”

King disregarded the yelling and continue to drag him, muttering to him. “You hurt my feelings, Alexander. You hurt my feelings when you said you didn’t love me back...” 

This time, John peeked around the corner, watching Alexander attempt to fight off King. He watched with rage once King picked him up against the locker again.

Alex gasped out, seeing King draw closer. 

“You should never defy someone’s love, _my dear Alexander~_ “ 

King leaned in and force-kissed 15-year old Alexander, despite being nearly 18 himself. 

“MMMMPH-“ Alexander attempted to kick him away, he punched his stomach but that didn’t stop him. Through blurry vision he watched John storm towards King, muttering death notes.

” **GET YOUR HANDS OFF ALEXANDER YOU SON OF A BITCH”** John punched King’s nose and battered him to the ground, releasing Alexander from the wall. He pleaded to John that he didn’t mean to kiss King. John turned towards him, lifting him up.

“Of course _you_ didn’t, King forced you to. He’s just disgusting like that..” John glanced at King, who shot back a glare.

”I’m sorry this happened to you, Alexander. You need to get back to the dorm though, we have an essay..”

”Already done, John. But I definitely won’t turn down the offer of getting away from this creep.” Alex said, a cold tone in his voice.

~4 hours after the incident with King~ 

John was examining the bruises King had left on him, along with Alexander himself..

”I’m sorry.. I should’ve intervened sooner” John said, holding back tears.

”No, no. It isn’t your fault John. I’m glad you beat the bastard up.”

He laughed, both of the 15’s laughed together. It was the best moment in his entire day.

”We should get some sleep, John. It’s late.” Alexander said.

”Alright, boy-o. We have that party in two days. Goodnight, rat” John teased, leaving Alex giggling to himself.

Alex had fallen asleep, though not liking it. He had the same re-occurring dream.. hurricane. He awoke in the morning, panting.

John was watching him, worried. He was fumbling with his hands.

”Bad dream?”

”I’m afraid so, John.”

”Well, I’m here. I know it’s our day off but I’m gonna finish my essay, is that okay with you, Alexander?” John beamed

”Of course, why wouldn’t it be? I have to finish mine too but I have a question.” Alex strode over to John, grinning. “Were you jealous of King getting to kiss me first before you?” Alex teased.

John shook his head. Alex didn’t know this but he was _very_ good at hiding his emotions.

Alex shrugged at nudged his shoulder, “Your loss-!”

The two finished up their essays, John wrote 3 pages and Alexander wrote 51!

They both ended up getting A’s, but Alexander had the highest grade. He shrugged at it and continued along his day.

”G’night, Knucklehead” John grinned,

”Night, clutz!” Alexander giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter y a y


	4. HellFire on Angel Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party came today. It was a terrible day for everyone, that’s for sure. At least one good thing happened today..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAHHHH i know im uploading way too much but im far too excited for thos whole fanfiction thing! also, king is a y a n d e r e if you couldnt tell.

The day of the party..

Alexander woke up with another gasp, Laurens still asleep.

He got out of his bed, stretching out his arms and legs. He made his way to the bathroom, examining his neck of the black and blue bruises. He didn’t really care, though. He was more focused on John. He worries for Alexander too much..

Alex gave a deep yawn and exited the bathroom, heading to John’s bed to wake him up. He shook his ankle playfully, and in return? A kick in the nose. He fell back holding his now bleeding nose. John turned to him and laughed. Alex shot a glare and made his way to the bathroom, chuckling slightly. 

“Ready for that party, lame-o?” Alex asked John, still cleaning up his nose.

”Of course I am! Starts at.. 7:00, right? And it’s... 1:00.”

“1:00?! I CAN’T WAKE UP THAT LATE, JOHN!”

”Oh hush it, now we’re closer to the party, so it’s kinda a win-win. AND you got extra sleep”

Alex groaned, shaking his head.

”Should we head over to the others early? So we can talk or somethin-“ John suggestively grinned,

”I’d like that. When should we go?” Alex questioned, walking over to his bed and checking his phone, scrolling through emails and messages. 

“I’d say.... 30 minutes?”

”Sounds great to me”

30 minutes had gone by and they were knocking on Laf’s door, asking if he wanted to hang out with John, him, and the Schuyler sisters.

”Of course, mon amie. Can Hercules come with?”

”Sure, Laf.”

They walked together, telling stories.

”Remember when I kicked Alexander in the nose?! God! That was hilarious.”

”That happened this morning, John”

15 minutes later, they arrived at the Schuyler dorm, which’s door opened quickly after they knocked, welcoming the boys inside. They laughed together, not keeping track of time. By the time Alexander checked his phone, it was already 15 minutes before the party. 

“We gotta go! We’re gonna be the lame ones once we arrive late!!” Alex flailed his arms around, signaling the others to hurry up and GET A MOVE ON!

The teens scurried out and to Thomas’s home. They arrived by car and looked at the large home. They knocked three times and the doors opened wide to see a grinning Thomas Jefferson. He invited them in and to the living room where they were watching Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Alex.. felt off. He felt like something terrible was going to happen... he got up and made his way to the kitchen, staring out the window. He felt a tap at his shoulder; John. 

“What’s going on, shortstuff?”

”I feel... like something terrible is going to happen tonight..”

John just laughed, pressing his forehead against Alexander’s.

”You’re just overreacting, I’m sure it’s all gonna be fine.”

Alexander nodded and head back to the couch, finishing up the episode before deciding to go upstairs. Once he was in a bedroom lying down, he got a text from a random number;

-Run, Alexander.

Alex ignored it, believing it was just a troll... but how did they know his name

§~§ Switching to John’s POV for a second §~§

I was sitting on the couch when there was a sound of breaking glass. I assumed it was nothing but then.. I heard Alex’s horrible sob. The others did, too. We all looked at eachother and ran upstairs, looking for the room he was in.

There was a horrible scream, mixed with wails. He kept screaming and wailing, _something was horribly wrong_.

Hercules had busted open a door, only to be greeted by Eliza’s shriek. John came running over and saw;

_Blood.. there was so much blood._

“Oh my god...” Hercules examined the room and... the broken window. Someone had taken Alexander Hamilton.

John was silent, choking back on tears.

”We need to call the police- the Washingtons... somebody..”

After calling the Washingtons AND the police, someone burst through the door,

”WHERE IS MY SON-“ George yelled. He looked around violently before running up to the kids and... _saw... he saw it all... the_ **blood** _the_ **glass.** But he also saw John, verge of tears. ****

“I can’t... think..” John said with a crack in his voice.

§~§ Switching back to Alexander §~§

He was in the back of a van with two men equipped with guns. Alex was crying and screaming.. begging for them to let him see John, begging for them to go back. One of the men got tired of the crying and hit Alex in the temple of his head with jos gun, knocking him out while blood poured down his pure face.

He woke up in a room, multiple gashes on his now pale skin. He looked around, there were white walls but no beeping. There was a bed and a TV. Two men entered the room, grabbing young Alex by his neck and dragging him to a chair... _no..._

The chair was covered in terrifying equipment, there were tasers and spikes. They forced him onto the chair, letting him plead for their own pleasure.

”How pathetic..” A voice called in the corner of the room. The person stepped out of the dark and into the light. **King...**

“Torture him, make him cry out loud until he passes out. I don’t care if he dies, he rejected my LOVE”

And just like that, Alex felt tasers shock him like angry hornets.. no.. worse... so much worse. It was like he was being torn apart. They increased the shock level to maximum for a long time, leaving poor Alexander screaming as loud as he could. He was too young to be going through this stuff. He felt a gun to his neck, along with a cold voice.

”Shut it, pathetic boy. I don’t see at all why King would grant his love to you-“

He had shut it.. but soon passed out. He woke up later on in the bed he woke up on he first came here. King was watching him and began to stride over to him, a malicious grin on his face. He stepped over little Alexander whom was crying. He watched with no mercy and pinned him on the bed, kissing his neck.

”It’ll all be over soon..” 

There was screaming and pleading from that room, and for the rest of the night, Alexander just wanted to roll over and 

**die**


	5. Misery...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y a y, terrible summary. my past summary i had on this one sucked and spoiled too much. this is a good chapter, though,

Alexander had gone through absolute misery the past few nights.. weeks? maybe a month. He kept on getting tortured and beaten. You’d think the boy would have just died. Alexander wondered the same thing. He just wanted it to end, just like that... he wanted out of this- thing.. this hell... if it were a cartoon he would be just fine! But this is reality. He hadn’t eaten in days. He missed John so much... so much. 

“Get up, it’s chair time for you, boy.” A man had spat, giving Alex a cold glare that made him shiver.

They dragged him by his hair violently. They kept pretending not to hear his sobs while they tortured him every single time. They let him cry and beg... they didn’t stop, _they never did_. There was a one-way mirror and behind that mirror was King. But not only King, _Burr_.

”He needs food, King.” Burr had said hesitantly, seeing how thin Alex was. His ribs were showing heavily, cuts along his skin anywhere they could see.

”Shut it, Burr. Unless you want to be in that chair I suggest you _stop talking.”_ King glared, a frightening glare.

Aaron Burr nodded hesitantly. Why did that remind him so much of... himself? Oh yes... he told nearly the same thing to.. what used to be healthy, perfect-toned, un-cut Alexander Hamilton.

A memory came across his mind as fast as a bolt of lightning from when he had first met Alexander. He was talking fast, and a lot. This annoyed Burr.

”Alexander,”

”Yes, Aaron?”

” _Talk less”_

“Wait- huh?”

“ _Smile_ more”

Seeing him now, being tortured just for not loving a dude? He never deserved all this.. Burr watched him scream, cry, sob, and writher around like a snake with a stick in its throat.. why.... why didn’t he tell anyone the past few months about this?! He’s a monster... that King.

There was silence as King walked into the room, letting the guard grab Alexander by the neck and throw him to the hard, concrete ground. They set their guns against his head, letting him cry as one of them loaded the gun. He pleaded but silence came across the room as they smacked the bridge of their gun across his head.

”Take him to the butcher room, cut him up all you want. Just don’t kill him, he deserves to be tortured before being disassembled, hm?” King beamed as they took the unconscious boy to a different, bloody room.

Burr had a chance to call John... did he take that chance? You’re damn right he did. 

“John.. this is Burr. I know where Alexander is... he needs help, John.”

”What?! Please, tell me the address, send me your location.. anything! I have to get the police to him.. I **have** to see him”

”They’re... John... “

”They’re what!? Spit a verse, Burr.”

”...They’re torturing him, John. They took him into a butcher room... help him-“

(being honest I wanted a cliffhanger here but the chapter was short so.. MORE DRAMA. BRING IT IN GUYS,)

”I’m coming. And so are everybody else. Hide Aaron, or.. run away. Don’t let King know you called us. We’re going to kick his sorry little **ASS!** ”

John hung up. Burr was terrified of being found. He took John’s advice and found his way out, before he left, he looked at Alexander and his blood on the floor and began to run. He climbed out of the bunker and running to the Washingtons. He didn’t know why, he felt like they needed to know..

A couple long and sweaty minutes later, Aaron arrived at the large, chic home that belonged to the Washingtons and their two fostered children...maybe...might be _one_ foster child if the police didn’t hurry. But he had to stay positive. For the sake of his sanity and... Alexander.

_riiinggg_

“Is it Alexander, George? Had he come back?” A woman called. There was footsteps and the door handle turned, revealing the two parents. 

They opened the door with disappointment on their faces. That wasn’t their son. Where was their son?

”Where’s... Alexander, Burr?” Martha whined, “Please tell me he’s ok, Burr! Where is he, who has him. Did he run off by himself?” George didn’t seem to tell Martha about the scene he saw the night Alex went missing. She’d be heartbroken if she found out that he was in so much pain that night.

”John already called the police, he should be.. in the hospital soon” He was sure to be in St. Ellis hospital, maybe alive.. but.. probably.. dead.

”What’s happening to our son... where is he?” George demanded, an angry but how so worried look on that usually stern face..

”I.. he’s at a bunker, Mr.Washington. They were..” He decided not to finish that sentence, taking notice Martha had fallen into George’s arms and was wailing at his words.

~15 minutes later, the police arrived at the well hidden bunker.~

”OPEN UP, THIS IS THE POLICE.” They pounded against the door, yelling at the people inside.

King looked at Alexander, being shocked and pricked from the chair. He was screaming, probably loud enough for the police to hear.

”I REPEAT, OPEN UP THIS DOOR NOW!”

”They found us...looks like Alexander’s time is up.” King said, grabbing a knife and playing with it as Alexander watched, shaking his young, but messed up and broken head.

”Please... don’t-“ Alexander pleaded.

”Your time here has been served, _Alexander Hamilton_. Your time is **up** ”

BAM

The police entered the room, looking around for the people who were hidden inside of this.. torture cave. It was white and a mix with blood from mostly Alexander... and... bodies.. of more children-


	6. The tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another good chapter. it should be longer than the other. also, it clears up after this one! dont worryyyyyy!

King gasped and put the knife away, getting a much **better** idea.

He told his mean to grab duct-tape and looked at Alexander, crying silently to himself

”Such a shame a pretty boy like you has to suffer..” King had grabbed a taser and kept it in his pocket. 

The men returned and applied the tape to Alexander’s mouth, and King pushed his luck. He tased Alexander, who could barely scream.

”Get him in the truck, we’re making a runaway.”

The men grabbed Alexander and threw him in, locking the door behind him. King had his knife out while they were driving at high speeds and watched him for any sudden movement. Then, sirens began to chase them. They sped up and continued driving, Alex was wheezing with tears. 

“They’re catching up on us, King.”

”Speed up, now”

Alexander got a glimpse of the cars chasing him, mostly police. Was that... _John...?_

He was shaking so much from his wails and the speed of the car that he didn’t realize the closest police car was about to hit them. There was a thud and the car flew, the back door flung open, sending Alexander flying in the air.. for a moment, everything slowed down. He looked around as he flew, he was heading towards a bunch of rocks... and theres a knife lodged in his leg, thick with blood spewing all over. He went up out of the car, slowly though.. he turned his head to see John and along with a few police’s angry expression turn to horrified looks as Alexander flew. _Was this it?_ He hit the rocks with a loud thud, barely awake as John and a couple officers pulled over from the chase, noticing a few other of their piers had gotten the men underneath arrest (except John, he just wanted to tag along)

”Can you hear me... Alexander..” John was crying as Alexander slowly turned his head towards him. He looked lifeless and his breathing was incredibly slow. His eyes, that were usually deep brown, were now grey and lifeless, like Alexander himself. He was losing blood... quickly.

”Oh my god.. Alexander. Stay alive.. you’re going to be ok... stay alive,” Their voices were fading... fading away. Alex wanted to hear them one last time before he saw red.. then black.

~One week later~  
”I need to see him- please.. I just want to see if he’s doing ok...”

”Are you sure..? He isn’t the same now, he isn’t the Alexander you remember, young man...”

John saw he was awake and carefully pushed past the doctor and rushed over to him, examining him through teary eyes.

”Alexander.... they said.. you weren’t going to make it” He wheezed, setting his head on Alexander’s bed, looking up at the poor, suffering boy.

Alexander could do nothing but watch with his grey eyes, watch how he begged for him to stay alive.. 

“I need you alive.. Alexander...”

Alexander continued to stare, weak tears forming in his own eyes. He remembered it all, the tasers.. the knife... the guns.. the cries he let out. The begs he forced out of his sufferable voice... and... the bodies. The bodies of the others who had recently been kidnapped.

“It’s gonna take some time for this little boy to get better.. I assume in the early winter, or late fall.” The doctor called, seeing how John begged for him to stay alive.

It was middle fall.. so he should expect to get released in a month, hopefully earlier. Alexander couldn’t take his mind off the bodies that had been tortured to death. He believed that he was gonna be the new addition to the dead family.

~2 more weeks later~  
Alexander heard the doctors planning to release him early, next week. In the month period before the doctors were planning this break-out, everyone he knew came to visit him, even Burr. Aaron Burr had come to visit, though he loathed Alexander.

”Smile more, Alexander. Don’t lose hope, you’re going to be alright. Everyone working with King had gone to jail, you’re safe now.” Aaron beamed, though stopped after seeing that Alex was staring at the ceiling, emotionless. So much was rushing through his head at the time.

”You’re going to be alright, son. Promise us that, ok?” Another memory struck through his head with his parents. Foster parents. Martha was stroking his head, cleaning up some of the blood. George was just staring at his son... his broken son.

”Mon petit lion...” “Alexander..” “Lexi,” “Alex..” Multiple voices in the room where the entire gang was.. it was seemed they all said something. Alex remembered, “Keep fighting, you have much to live on in your life.. you’re only 15” He hadn’t listened, too focused on John in his mind.

It was those main people over and over. A week had passed and they were running some last tests. They were done an hour later and Alex was finally free. He went missing in the spring... and.. now it was fall. He had been missing for _that_ long? He walked out from the hospital..no more white, cold walls. The wind of fall hit him hard in the face as a cold breeze passed along the winds. He carefully walked along the sidewalks, cold passing through his thick hoodie. He tightened his hood and shivered, shaking his head.

He arrived at the college, making his way up the stairs while holding firmly on the bars along the walls of the stairs. He reached his dorm and set his hand in his pocket, feeling for the key. He pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked the door, entering in the warm room and heading over to John, who was upset.

”..John... what’s wrong?”

”Alexander... the night you went missing...I regretted everything I _didn’t_ do.”

Alex walked over to John, sitting on the floor across from him. He ruffled up John’s hair and grinned,

”Hey, I’m here now, giant!” He teased, giving John a grin

”John...”

”Hm?”

”I love you,”


	7. Puzzles and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander’s heart gets broken after he confesses his love to John. I am terrible at not spoiling things in my summary but this chapter is basically another d o w n in the series. but like i said earlier, its gonna get better.

“I love you too, Alexander. As a _friend_.”

Alexander suddenly felt his heart drop. He felt like he was _falling_. _Falling_ with no parachute, just plummeting through the sky. ‘ _Why do I have to mess everything up?! I just...ruined everything_ ’ Alex thought. He fought back the tears and got up from the bed, grabbing a couple items of his.

”Hey- Alexander? Where are you going.” John cheerily asked. _How could he be so happy..?_

Alex forced a smile onto his face _,_ scrunching up his eyes to make him look happier. He turned to John, shaking his head.

”Cafeteria, _Laurens_.”

Alex ignored the strange look John was giving him and rushed his way to the door, hastily opening it. He wasn’t going to the cafeteria. He wanted to go out to the park and think to himself... ponder what had just happened. 

”Agh.. forgot my coat.” Alex muttered to himself. He didn’t want to go back in the dorm, so he just tightened up his hoodie.

He exited the college and made his way down the sidewalk, looking at his feet as he walked through the leaves on the ground. He heard multiple crunches from the leaves as he pondered. It was quiet...he didn’t like that one bit. Occasionally, Alex would look up and around for anyone. 

“Why does it always have to be so cold-“ Alex shivered, picking up his pace a bit.

He passed by a café a couple minutes later and grinned. _Hot chocolate_. He trailed into the café and let the warmth seep through his hoodie. He headed to the cash register with a smile. Not a large one, just the typical smile to let someone know you want something.

”Good evening, sir. Welcome to King’s Café. Can I get you something?” The cashier beamed.

”Just a small chocolate, if you will.” Alex responded, reaching for his wallet and pulling out $5.

”Anything on the chocolate, sir?”

”Oh, just whipped cream..” Alex handed the cashier the money, “Keep the tip.. it was $3.75, correct?”

The cashier nodded while making his hot chocolate, sliding it over to him and transferring the money to the register.

”Have a great one, sir.”

”You, too.”

He walked out of the King Café, following his original path before while taking small sips of his drink. He pulled out his phone, examining the texts he had gotten before he got kidnapped. ‘ _I wonder who that was.._ ’ he thought, moving to a group chat.

-Have any of you seen Alexander?

-Not in a while, no. He left the dorm in a hurry, probably running off to go something stupid.

-He was supposed to come say hi... JOHN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO

-WHAT?! WHY DO YOU BLAME ME. I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!

-Ha, mon petit lion would’ve shown up by now. John did something **WRONG**.

-WHAT THE HECK

-Agreed, John. He would’ve been here, so.. what happened giant.

Alex closed his phone, scoffing and setting it in his pocket. ‘ _Why... why did he tell John that-?_ ’ He reached for his journal and pen. He brought the pen close to hit mouth, biting the cap and flipping the pen around, fiddling with it while he opened his journal. He kept the cap in his mouth while he wrote,

**_Buzz_ **

They were texting him nonstop.

\- He told me that he loved me, _obviously_ as a _friend_.

\- John.. oh my god- how blind are you!

\- Huh?

-Jesus... he didn’t mean as a friend John!  
  


He shut off his phone, shaking his fluffy, short hair and setting his head into his hands. A couple claps of thunder rolled in the distance. Alex shook at that. He got up from the bench he was sitting on and hastily packed up his things. Once he was done, he threw his back onto his back and began speed-walking back to the college. 

It began to sprinkle. Alexander was silently crying as he sped walked. The wind picked up, along with the rain. The wind mixed with the heavy rain pounded on Alex, who was more than crying now. He was passing through a low-leveled land where the water was starting to rise, and could easily flood.

“Awwwhhh, poor baby Alexander,” Thomas teased as he walked towards Alex. 

“Get- *sob* the hell away from me.” 

Thomas laughed as he shoved Alex to the ground, his smile turning into a malicious grin.

”King should’ve killed you, that way no more words would have to come out of your horrible mouth. _Talk less_ , Alexander. _Bleed more_.

Thomas punched his cheek, leaving a black and blue bruise a couple minutes afterwards. Alex had gone through enough torture without fighting back. He had **enough of this**. Alex got up, an angry look on his face. Thomas looked.. startled but held his fists up.

”You’ll regret that, Jefferson” His young voice was heavily cold, a angry glare on his face as he punched Thomas in the stomach weakly. He just got out today and was still weak.

”Oh, how precious.” Thomas teased as he punched his mouth, letting him fall against the cement. He continued to kick him until he saw his eyes. _Lifeless eyes.._

“Weakling, get up..” Thomas teased, though worried.

Alex didn’t move, just stared at him with deep grey eyes.

”Alexander Hamilton, GET UP GOD-“

There was silence. Thomas, being the terrible person he was, ran off. He left Alex there, blood spewing from his mouth. He looked lifeless like when they first found him. He couldn’t hide, he couldn’t move. He felt the water rising up to his chin, leaving his clothes soaked. He let out a weak yell, hoping that someone would help him.. save him.

”Alex?” A faint voice said, off in the distance.

He attempted to get up as the water was easing in on him. He let out a call, and getting one in return,

“Help me!” Alex sobbed. The water current had picked up, and the sidewalk was flooding violently.

”Over here,” John called, running up to him from a distance. The water was to his waist, and something hit his foot.

”Yow-!”

”What are you doing, Alex?! Get out of there!” John reached out to grab his hand, leaning as far as he could.

Alex glanced over to a large wave that was heading down the now flooded low-land. He gave a gasp and John turned his head, leaving his mouth gaping. The wave came before they knew it, plummeting Alex through the logs and sticks beneath the water.

”ALEX,” He heard a voice call. He scraped his way above the flash flood for a couple seconds, gasping for breath and pleading for help. John was running towards where the waves headed. 

b o n k

A log had hit his head hard, knocking Alex out.

§~§ Switching to John’s POV §~§

John watched his ‘more than a friend’ go beneath the water and immediately dove in, looking through the mud and water for any sight of him. He saw a hand and swam up to grab it. He was running out of breath and hauled the body onto his back, clawing up to land.

~ 1 Hour Later ~  
  


Alex awoke, looking around confused. He was in his dorm with his friends surrounding him, along with John.

”Huh? What happened..” Alex mumbled, dry blood coming from his mouth, “Why are all of you here? Why am I soaking-“ A memory flashed back, water. Mor water. Then, black.

”You got caught in a flash flood, but you’re alright! That’s the good thing!!” Peggy squeaked.

”Mon amie, are you feeling alright? You took a hard hit.. and punch from what I’m assuming” Laf teased, though worried.

”I’m fine. What about John? He’s soaking.” Alex spoke up, pointing at John.

”I’ll tell you later, Alexander. You need rest.”

The gang nodded and said their goodbyes, getting up from the bed and chairs, waving.

”Get a good rest, we’ll see you in the morning.”

And just like that, Alex fell asleep. He was too tired to say his goodbyes to them. He closed his eyes and had the most amazing dream; he was flying..soaring through the warm air! He was grinning and next to him, John. Then, _tasers_. He felt the shock of them against his skin, he writhed around and screamed, waking up to a very paranoid John.

”Alex...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssirrrr. New chapter! Longer chapter! its a win-win for both of us. WWOOO!!


	8. Tucked In An Angel’s Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMS. this is what this and a couple of the future episodes will have in them. im gonna try and make a really fluffy one in the winter (next or after the next episode)

“Alexander, what’s going on with you? You were screaming loud enough for _them_ ,” He pointed at Burr and Samuel had peeped in the dorm. “To hear,” John tsked as Samuel shot a glare at Alexander.

”Why on _earth_ were you screaming like that? You woke me up!” Samuel spat. He turned his eyes to the wall when Aaron shot a rough glare at the short-haired boy.

”Shut it, Seabury. You don’t even _know_ what Alex had gone through.” Aaron said, leaning against the doorway while he examined Alex. That poor boy...

Alexander wiped the cold sweat off his head... why couldn’t he just have a nice dream? “Er- thanks for checking up on me..”

”Checking up on you? HA- I just wanted to see if there was any action-“ Seabury said, turning out of the doorway and leaving, laughing to himself. Alex watched him leave, shaking his head and setting it in the palms of his hands.

”The water is beginning to freeze, Alexander. No more rain AND we can go ice skating with the gang once it’s winter. Wouldn’t that sound fun, short-stuff?!” John beamed, seeing Alexander smiling to himself.

”I’ll go once we can, giant.” 

“Hey >:(“

”You call me short-stuff, it would only be fair.” Alex teased, getting up from his bed and waving his goodbyes to Aaron after announcing he was going to get breakfast.

He stretched out his arms and back, making his way to the closet.

”What to wear... what to wear-“

”You can wear a princess dress for all I care, just make sure to let me take a couple of photos~” Snickered John.

Alex shook his head, laughing. He decided on a t-shirt, jeans, and beige hoodie. 

“Awh, what happened to the princess dress?”

”John..”

”Hm?”

”We don’t even _own_ a princess dress, stupid.” 

The two laughed loudly, setting their hand over their faces and chuckling quietly. Alex picked up his pajamas, carrying them to the basket the discarded clothing was kept in until it was washed. He made is way over to the small living room and plopped down on his back, grabbing his phone from the table.

-I’m challenging that Seabury to a gunfight if he talks to you like that again, Alexander.

This wasn’t in the group chat. This was just Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton.

-Boy- you know he isn’t worth it.

-I don’t care- people want him **dead** anyways. I’d be doing people a favor. Y’know what, might as well make it quick. Wanna attend?

-Aaron,

-Alexander.

-We’ll be there.

He clicked off his phone, calling over to John.

”We’re attending Aaron’s gunfight with that Seabury. Come on, giant.”

”I don’t wanna go to that stuff, it’s boring. All they have is Nerf Guns or something..”

”No, John. This is a _real_ gunfight. Y’know, with _real_ guns.”

”Jesus christ, Alexander! You didn’t stop him?!”

”Samuel likely will be too chicken to shoot, it’d be fine. Plus-“

”He’s gonna murder someone, Alexander..”

”That someone participated in most of King’s murders, it’d be worth it.” Alexander flicked his hand around before pushing himself up and glancing at his phone again. 

“When is this _gunfight_ ” John asked, one foot off his bed while he was laying down. The other was bent as he scrolled through his phone casually.”

”Tonight at.. 7:00”

”SWEET!” John whooped, punching the air in victory

”I-... what a dork” Alex teased underneath his breath, shaking his head.

”What! I beat this level and I can’t have this victory?” He giggled, scrunching up his nose.

Alex muttered to himself as he scrolled through YouTube, looking for something to watch.

”No..skip...nah...too boring... title isn’t amusing... bleh bleh bleh... nope...” 

Before he knew it, the time had reached 6:45. Both John and Alex exchanged determined looks as they got up from their heavily comfortable places and left out of the dorm. Alex was humming to himself when someones fingers had intertwined with his, they were John’s fingers.

”E-Eh?! Oh sorry, Alex.”

”No, no. Just startled.. you’re alright.”

John nodded his head hesitantly, his cheeks turning red. They walked down the flights of stairs with each other, still holding hands. Alex gave a smirk as he let go of John’s hand and began running, leaving John trailing behind him who was laughing.

”Catch up if you can, slow-poke!” He teased, running fast to the courtyard. John was catching up, but Alex was extremely fast and sped up, giggling. He slipped on slush and fell backwards, laughing.

”Look, there they are!”

Alex saw the guns. He still believed they were fake and only shot those nerf darts. The two who would be battling looked intensely in the others eyes.. like a death stare.

”Alex, are those _real_ guns?”

”Course’ not. They wouldn’t _actually_ shoot each other, dummy~”

The two giggled to one-another and came to Aaron’s side who was loading his gun with.. real.. bullets. Samuel was doing the same, not sweating a bit.

”What’s with the bullets? Isn’t this a Nerf-War?” John spoke up. Alexander nodded, looking at the two with a heavily confused face.

”Shut your mouth, John. And Alexander, talk less. You were annoying me earlier today and most likely John.” Samuel said coldly, tsking.

”Jesus... John, they’re actually gonna do this-“

”Don’t you **dare** intervene, Alexander Hamilton. This is between us ONLY” Burr shot at Alex, who glared at Aaron.

”Ten paces, count.” Samuel had called out..”

”One,”

”Two,”

”Three,”

”Four..”

”Five.”

”Six-“

”Seven.”

”Eight”

“NINE!” Samuel called out, turning to Burr and-

CRACK-

There was a loud boom, Samuel’s gun was steaming..

”OH MY GOD, BURR!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This episode involves self-harm. If you feel uncomfortable with that subject, you are free to leave!

Burr was shot in the neck, falling in a pile of leaves, holding his neck through strained breaths. Alex and John had ran to his side, doing everything they could. Burr didn’t have a minute left after the shot and died right there...in front of the teenagers..

“He was weak anyways...” Samuel smirked, dropping the bullets and fiddling with the trigger. It seemed he liked that shot... that he enjoyed shooting Burr. Burr.. had threw away his shot. 

“This is... your fault Alexander.” John looked at him with a terrible glare. His trembling hands were now cuffed into fists. He punched Alexander’s mouth hard, sending him flying across the cement. John had no mercy in his eyes for Alex. Just mournful tears for now deceased Aaron Burr.

”John, I-“ John kicked Alexander, tsking at how easily he had given up. John...so sweet....was now like King. Alex shook his head away from the thought but.. it was true, he couldn’t deny _that_. He sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and eyeing the dark blood.

”Now I see why King _liked_ to torture you. Now I _know_ why he wanted you **dead** ” Alex gaped at those words. It was as if.. they were now engraved in his brain forever. Why had John suddenly turned on Alex? Is it because... he... supported the gunfight that killed one of his friends? That had to be so...

”I’m going back to the dorm,” spat John, shaking his head, “Don’t ever talk to me again, got it?!”

Alex frantically nodded, not wanting to be in pain anymore. He watched John walk away from both of the two lying on the ground. Alex got up eventually, pushing himself up weakly to his feet. Laf and Hercules passed by, disgusted looks on their faces.

”Why did you help Samuel kill Aaron!” Hercules roared, shoving Alex against the wall. Laf widened his eyes, but didn’t intervene with the two. “You disgust me! Not only me, EVERYBODY” He roared again. Alex couldn’t help but fall to the floor, sobbing loudly. 

“I wish King kept that boy..” Hercules softly said to Laf, turning his head away from suffering Alexander. He got to his feet again, this time slower. He pulled his hood above his head. Alex made his way to the bathroom slowly. Once he got there, he gently pushed the door open, checking if anyone was in there. (there’s bathrooms in the halls and their rooms, so it was rare for someone to _actually_ be in there)

He looked at himself in the mirror.. blood leaking from his mouth, many bruises along his pale skin which was usually more tan than that. He ignored how broken he looked and set his bag on the counter, reaching for his phone when he had caught something else; a pocket knife..

”This.. is for being so stupid..” Alex gave a wince at the sharp pain from his upper arm. He continued listing things that he did wrong and that was wrong with him. Tears rolled down his face as he was ignoring the pain, though he was silent. He set the knife back and let his new cuts bleed down his arm and onto his wrist. Alex decided to get going back to the dorm. He packed up his things and made on his way to his warm dorm.

He arrived before he knew it. The blood had dried but had seeped into his beige hoodie sleeves. He had blood stains on his pants and shoes for being near dead Aaron Burr. He turned the handle, opening it to see an angry John on the couch. 

“Why were you gone so long.” He snapped, glaring at Alex

”I was busy fixing my mistakes..” He winced as John laughed.

Of course, John didn’t know what that meant at the time, but he was sure to find out sooner or later.

”Fixing your mistakes? What’s done is done, and you can’t fix that.” John turned got up, heading to his bed and rolling onto his side, not making eye contact with Alexander.

Alex sighed as he made his way towards his bed, dropping down his bag and plopping into his bed in defeat. He silently cried as he thought of what had happened in just 15 years. He gave out a small sob, which was greeted by a special ‘Shut up’ from John, so he fell asleep and left it at that.

”Hamilton, get up.” John awoke him fiercely by shaking his arm, which stung Alex.

”Don’t grab onto my arm, John. That hurt-“ Alex glared to see John pull away.

”I’m going to go to breakfa-“ He eyed Alexander’s arms... new cuts? John stared at Alex until a yell brought him back to reality, 

“What?!” Alex snapped, seeing John flinch back.

”Alex, your arm-“ Alex pulled his sleeve down, shaking his head. “I’m fine. Go to breakfast, I’m not hungry.”

A couple days had past since John first saw Alexander’s cuts. He was making his way back to the gang’s table after he had a cold voice whisper in his ear. It was Samuel,

”Y’know, you kinda left little Alexander _hanging_ this morning”

John glanced at him with horribly wide eyes as Samuel walked away, humming to himself. He rushed over to the table, set his plate down, and rushed to his dorm. He ran so fast that he couldn’t tell where he was at certain points, he just let his feet take him to his destination.

He reached his dorm and ran inside quickly, _no Alexander_. He rushed to the bathroom, swinging it open to see Alex slicing a small cut near his shoulder. 

“J-John!” 

John took the knife away from him, throwing it on the floor and sat down, Alexander looking up at him with tears.

”Alexander...I’m...I’m so sorry..” He pulled Alex into a hug, a sob coming from the short, black-haired boy. “I never should’ve blamed you... turned them against you.. I never should’ve punched you- I’m so sorry... please forgive me.”

”I...I’m sorry- I never should’ve told you I loved you and all- it was my fault this all happened. I brought that shame on you- but please trust me with this... I meant as a friend and I hope you didn’t assume something different-“ Alexander lied. He had lied to John about speaking his true feelings.

”I love you too, Alexander, as a friend, of course!” Alex’s heart sank again, but he enjoyed the hug they had for a while until John spoke up.

”Please promise me you’ll never do that again, ok?”

”I promise~”

John helped Alex to his feet, pressing their foreheads together and giggling,

”Come on, short-stuff. You gotta eat. They’re serving pancakes today, your favorite!”

”Yum- lead the way!” Alex chuckled as he began to stretch for a long run, “Actually, change of plan, race ya!” 

”You’re on!”   
The two bounded down the halls, laughing to each other as Alex nearly hit a person who was walking the opposite direction,

”Sorry, Lee!”

They arrived at the cafeteria, laughing and out of breath. John guided Alex to the table all his friends were seated at, laughing as they made hilarious faces at each other, turning to see Alexander grinning at John.

”Why is he here, John?” Angelica asked, glaring at Alex

”He isn’t allowed at this table!” Peggy yelled, not enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear, though. Just the people at her table.

”He’s been going through some stuff, c’mon guys!” John beamed, squeezing Alex’s shoulder.

”Aye! That hurts!” Alex playfully glared, giving a small smile.

”Fine, sit.” Eliza said, not making any eye contact with Alex nor John.

They sat next to each other, grinning. Everyone was staring at Alex with terrible looks. They were glaring. They were acting pretentious when they glared. Beneath those glares were soft eyes, tears maybe. Hercules caught a glance of Alex’s arm, the skin was cut and scarred. He grabbed Alex’s arm, his tough grip squeezing his wrist,

”Hey- dude, let go of my wrist- that hurts.” Alex nervously laughed.

Hercules lifted up Alex’s sleeve all the way to his shoulder. Alex set his hands on Hercules’ arms trying to make them let go while the others stared at the arm, their mouths gaping.

”Alexander, you should’ve told us!” Angelica set her hand on Alex’s who glared at them.

”You care about a little thing like this but don’t even _know_ what I went through while being hold hostage, now let go of me! I lost my appetite.” Alex snapped, pulling away from them and to John.

”I’m going back to the dorm..” 

“Wait, Alexander. You never told me either.. please.. I want to know what happened while you were there.”

Alex looked into his eyes, shaking his head. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’m not ready to tell you-“

”Alex... please-“

”I’ll tell you in the dorm, I don’t wanna talk here.”

John nodded, waving him goodbye and slightly blushing.

”Ooooooh- someone’s in love!” Eliza teased, nudging her sisters who were giggling. 

“I’m not, we’re just good friends. Now, I wanna go comfort him. Goodbye” He nodded to them, getting up and leaving the cafeteria, running down the hall towards his dorm. He reached it, entering the room.

”And the king is here! Now explain to meOi, gUd SiOR. What happened to ya?”

Alex couldn’t help but to laugh at his fake British accent.

”Well... they tortured me.”

”No duh, you’re in trauma!”

Alex chuckled, continuing.

”They had a chair full of tasers... they shocked me with that so many times each day, John. When they applied all of them..it would seem you’d want to die... it hurt so bad.” Alex coughed, remembering the pain he had gone through. He glanced at John who made the most hilarious worried face he’d ever seen.

Alexander had finished saying what had happened to him and was greeted with a hug by John.

”As long as I’m alive, that’d never happen to you _ever_ again.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y a y. fluffy lams! also, switch in season. >:D

Alex woke up, rubbing his eyes and examining the quiet room. He turned to John, who was still asleep. Alex crept out out bed, the soft carpet comforting his feet. He walked over to the window, peeking out of it. The window’s outlines were frozen and cold. Alex briefly touched it, retracting his hand as the cold jump onto his body. 

“Hm...” Alex backed up from the window a couple steps, turning around quietly and creeping over to his phone, which was charging next to John’s on the creaky wood which meant he was entering the living room. He tapped on the home button, checking the date at the top of his small phone,

December 2nd, 2020

43°F

Alex shivered as the wind coming from an open window passed through his skin. He headed for the closet, grabbing a thick, fleece hoodie and slipping it onto his body, immediately feeling the warmth. It was early morning still and he had nothing to do. It was a weekend, meaning no school.

”I think a nice hot chocolate would be nice..” He whispered to himself, slipping on his boots and mittens. He already has sweatpants on, so he was ready in a couple of seconds. He grabbed his bag, slipping it onto his back and reaching for the key in his pocket,

”Alexander..? That you-“ John yawned, setting his hand over his mouth while doing so.

”Yeah, I’m just going to grab some hot chocolates for us.”

”Ooooooh! Make sure mine has marshmallows!”

Alex chuckled, nodding. “Sure will, I should be back in 20 minutes!

Alex headed out of the dorm, closing the door softly. His small footsteps echoed through the hall. He passed by Burr’s dorm.. or... what _was_ Burr’s dorm. He continued walking, shoving the memory out of his head. He had enough in that smart brain of his, he didn’t need anything else invading his mind.

He walked out of the college, looking around at the frost on the grass, sidewalks, roofs, etc. He looked around at all the beauty the cold had brought. He shook his head and made on his way to King’s Café which was a 5 minute walk from the college.

”Hey, up early again, Alexander?” The cashier called out.

”Mhm, two chocolates this time, please. One with marshmallows”

The cashier nodded, beginning to work on the chocolates. Alex had slide the money across the counter when he saw the cashier putting heart-shaped marshmallows in the second chocolate.

”Hey-! I didn’t ask for those.. but I’ll gladly take them!” Alex grinned, the cashier laughing.

”Have a good one!”

”You too, Eliza!”

He set the chocolates in a thermos case, keeping them warm in his backpack. He waved goodbye and made his way back to the college, humming to himself. He slipped on ice and fell onto his stomach, landing with a loud ‘Uff!’ He shook his head, which hit the cement and continued his way, now with a throbbing headache.

”Knock knock, Mr. Delivery-Boy is here with your chocolate!” Alex grinned, walking over to John and handing him his _special_ hot chocolate with heart marshmallows. John was staring at it for a while before laughing loudly,

”What?” Alex tilted his head as John continued to laugh.

”What.” Alex asked again, giggling.   
“Nothing.. it’s just adorable.”

Alex had quickly finished his chocolate, having a bit of whipped cream on his small nose. He giggled as John showed him a nice _gen z humor_ meme before turning to Alex.

”You got something on your nose- here, I’ll get it.” John wiped the cream off, grinning.

”I- erm. Thanks!” Alexander beamed, though blushing. He rubbed the back of his head and leaned on John’s shoulder, yawning and closing his eyes sweetly.

He had many more days of school until he could spend his break with his friends.

”The first thing we’re gonna do is take you ice skating!” He remembered John saying, along with more agreements with the sisters who were with him at the time. “We’ll let John teach you, we can already skate” Alex knew that wasn’t the reason why, however. 

December 21st, 2020

25°F

Alex, John and the Schuyler sisters were walking through the snow, crunches as they walked.

”Almost there, I promise! It’s private, too!” John beamed, looking over at his bundled up friends. 

Alex was wearing a blue beanie and blue mittens. He had a black, thick coat and grey pants.

Angelica was wearing a dress-coat, a tawny dress-coat in specific. She had a white beanie with a tawny pom-pom at the end of it.

Peggy wore a yellow jacket and black pants. She had a black beanie and white gloves with short faux snow boots. 

Eliza was also wearing a dress- coat, just in a blue. She had no beanie, just mittens and boots. 

“Just around the corner over here and- tada!”

There was a large, frozen lake. The trees surrounding it were covered in icicles and looked.. so beautiful. Alex was left looking around in awe before he felt John take his hand, guiding him to the bench where the sisters sat.

”I bought these just for you-“ John had pulled out a nice pair of white skates and set them next to Alex.

”Oh my- that’s so thoughtful. I just have a small favor.. can you help me put them on? I don’t get how the tie works..”

John beamed and nodded, slipping the skates on, “You see, you weave the laces through here... and here- through that and- done!” He had left a beautiful bow on both of the skates and moved onto tying his own.

”Thanks, John.”

”Anytime, Alex!” 

John was finished quickly, standing up from the bench and moving onto the ice, skating around gracefully. Alex got up, walking across the snow with weak balance. He moved onto the ice and moved forward without doing anything, Alex didn’t know what to do and fell onto his back,

”Uff!”

John had saw him fall and skated over, offering his hand, “Come on, I’ll help ya~”

Alex gazed into his eyes for a minute, such lovely green eyes. He took his hand and was helped up while they chuckled together. John held his hand as he glided forward, waiting for Alex to walk up to him in his skates.

”You see, you aren’t supposed to walk? You’re supposed to glide, here- like this.” John had taken Alexander’s hand and began to glide across the ice with him, of course, doing most of the work himself. John was a heavy shade of red when Alex grinned at him. He liked him so much more as a friend..

John swung Alex around on the ice, still holding his hand. They giggled together as the sisters watched, gossiping to eachother.

”Now, why can’t he just kiss him already!” Peggy said impatiently, tapping her foot.

”Just wait..” Eliza set, stroking through her hair.

John kept Alex’s balance up as they skated around. John accidentally let go of Alex’s hand, sending him falling onto his back. He gave a gasp and swiftly caught Alex, lifting him back up. The two laughed loudly for a minute before calming down and grinning at each other again.

”Can we continue to skate. John? It feels like I’m flying when we do-“

”Course’ Alex!”

They continued gliding around as it began to snow lightly. They ignored it for a while and continued to laugh and skate together, hand held. John had a smart move he planned in his head, and planned to perform it soon.

”Just kiss him..” Angelica whispered to herself, watching the two continue to skate

John had pulled a nice finishing move, twirling them both around, John holding Alex’s right hand. He had swung Alex around him, giggling and swiftly pulled him into his arms, staring into his beautiful brown eyes. Alexander was dipped as John held him. John suddenly risked it all, pulling Alex close to his face and kissing him deeply


	11. Break time! And warning.

This is not a chapter. I’m taking a break until tomorrow to binge watch Avatar.

And I start virtual on the 24th. My only break days are the weekends and wednesday. To make up for this, i will try and post 4 chapters each week.

Have a good one!


	12. Breath-taken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing the wonderful kiss.p, the gang has the idea ti go on a c r u i s e. Alex shares the same feeling he felt the night he got kidnapped. Something bad was going to happen...

John pulled away from the kiss 10 seconds later, smiling nervously. Alex was still contemplating what had happened as John pulled his hand softly up, lifting him up and examining his expression. Alex closed his gaping mouth, smiling happily. He returned the kiss swiftly.

”You’re quite the kisser, Alex” John teased, ruffling Alex’s hair.

”That was my first one- I don’t know how it goes..” Alex lied, remembering King for a brief second. “At least.. the first one I’ve consented to.. “

”Don’t think too much about it, you _have_ to see this.” John grabbed his hand, gliding with him across the lake. They walked on the snow downhill as John pulled him, giggling.

”What’re you up to-?” Alex nudged John’s arm, who pushed back a couple sticks revealing a endless, vast, frozen ocean. At least that was what Alex thought. 

“Look at this lake... we can glide for hours and not find the end of it!” John laughed, swinging Alex across the ice who struggled to steady himself, “Here! I’m coming!” As John stepped on the ice, it began to crack. John pulled back his foot and watched Alex fall backwards, the ice breaking on the impact.

”AIIIEEE- COLD! COLDDD” Alex yelled out, holding onto the Ice. John laughed and walked on the water, hissing at the cold. He took Alex, laughing and helped him out of the water. Alex had a cliche fish in his mouth and spat it at John, giggling.

”Agh, you little-“ Alex gave a small sneeze, interrupting John mid-sentence. John began to laugh harder at that, shaking his head of curls.

” _You_ made that sneeze? How adorable!” Alex glared, shivering in his clothes.

”Can we go back now? I’m freezing” 

“Sure, Alex. I’ll make you some soup when we get back.” John said cheerily, walking now uphill with his ‘best friend’.

”Alright, Alex fell in the lake so we have to walk back.” John called once they got in range for them to hear. The sisters begany to laugh and laugh, rushing forward to them.

”HA- YOU MUST FEEL SO STUPID!” Peggy teased, punching his arm lightly. Angelica glared at Peggy, who stopped laughing and turned, beginning to walk the other way.

”She doesn’t mean that, Alex. It was an accident.. _I hope_.” Eliza patted his back as he sneezed again, shaking his hair.

The sisters, John and Alex walked down the sidewalk, telling each other jokes and laughing loudly. Peggy’s mouth was open wide, showing a new pair of braces,

”Are those braces,Pegs? That’s so cool-!” Peggy grinned, flattered and was greeted by a passerby, but not any passerby. _Thomas Jefferson_. 

“BRACES?!” He laughed hysterically, Peggy looking away in shame. Alex turned his head to see this and had pity fall over him. He turned back to Thomas, an angry look on his face,

”Why so angry, Hamil-UFF” Alex punched Jefferson in the eye brutally, making him shut up and look around like a lost sheep. “Who di you think you are, Hamilton? You have no right to-“ This time, he had got kicked in the ✨🧚 _special_ 🧚✨ area by John, who watched him fall with pleasure.

“Go back to Madison, he’ll pamper ya,” John sneered which turned into a laugh with all the others as Jefferson had walked away, grumbling to himself. 

“He’s so stupid.. that boy.” Angelica said, shaking her head as they made on their way again.

”Tell me about it.”

”Also! We’ve been planning on taking you a cruise on the 23rd.. 2 days from now if you’d like to come with! We already got Laf and Hercules on, we’re all counting on you guys,” Angelica grinned, watching the two glance at each other and beam, turning back to Angelica.

”Count us in, we should hurry up and go pack though..” John said, setting his hand on Alex’s shoulder.

”I’m ready, too.” Alex said with a determined nod, grinning.

“Great! Then it’s settled.” She grinned, glancing at her sisters, John and Alex. She began to run, laughing as the others began to chase her. Alex was naturally fast and automatically beat them not only to the college, but to their dorm. He wasn’t out of breathe and patiently waited at the door for a while, waiting for their arrival.

”That wasn’t fair- you’re small!”

”And you’re tall, yet I don’t complain.”

”So be it, go pack! Just know that I’ll beat you next time!” Peggy ruffled Alex’s hair as he sneezed. She set her hand over his head, which was heating up.

”You need rest, go to your dorm and make John take care of you or something-“ Peggy shrugged, ignoring her sister’s disagreements.

”No, no. We can take care of him for a bit. John has to pack.” Eliza said, apologizing for her sister’s attitude, 

“Hey! I have to pack, too. You can take care of me after.” Alex rolled his eyes, smirking. 

“Be on your way, make sure to pack all what you need-“ Eliza called, waving as they walked back to their dorm. John glanced at Alex, smiling and booping his nose, making him frown. He laughed and softly grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked down the hall and into the elevator. They looked into their eyes and drew closer, the elevator door closing before they kissed. 

(it was like that different angle to add suspense.)


	13. The Raging Waters

“Alex, you all packed?” 

“Mhm, you?”

”Ayup! Let’s get on our way then, beat ya there!”

The two bounded down the sleek halls. Alex had a firm grip on his duffel bag. He passed up John, making a teasing face as he passed by. He sprinted out the doors and to the car, quickly leaning on it and acting like he got their an hour ago. The others tossed him confused faces.

”YOU CAN’T DO THAT-“ He strained through breaths as he got there, laughing.

”I’m getting in, I need some sleep-“ Alex said, climbing in the back of the large car. John sat next to him, pulling the seat up so the sisters could get in the three seats in the middle, closing the doors. Laf and Hercules got up front, giggling as they played with each other.

”I don’t have time for this-“ John said, closing his eyes.

”Ha- mood.” Peggy said, pulling up her phone.

5 minutes passed, Alex was woozy. John was asleep. The others were fine. He’d lay down and set his head on John’s lap. He fell asleep rather quickly, absorbing his warmth.

Laf adjusted his rear view mirror, awing at the two. Angelica heard this and turned around, also awing. She grabbed a blanket and covered them up. Eliza peeped in and grinned, tsking. 

“Those two seriously need to get together, it’s too tense for me.” Eliza said, turning back around.

”Why not get them together?” Peggy suggested, smiling.

”OF COURSE! WHY DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT!” Laf said, smacking his hand to his head. The others shushed him, turning back around to check if they were awake. They treated them like babies when they were sleeping..

”Alright, John. Wake Alex up, we’re here.” John had woken up 10 minutes ago. He nodded and lifted Alex up, shaking him slightly. He pulled the seat forward and got out, holding out his hand for Alex to grab. His soft skin touched his hand and he helped him out, watching him wake up slightly.

”Where...?” Alex said, interrupted by John laughing, turning him to the small cruise ship.

”We’ve arrived. Come out, you need to get to your room. Our route has a _small_ storm, but we should be fine.” John said, taking Alex’s hand. 

Just small storm.. Alex can do that...

They were guided to their rooms after a brief tour. Alex’s room was covered in blues, greens, whites, yellows, browns... he examined it carefully before going out onto the porch, watching the small ship leave the dock.   
‘ _Why was nobody else on this ship?_ ’

There was a knock and a voice,

”Hey! We’re going swimming, wanna come?” John said from outside the door. Alex began to change into his trunks, opening the door once he left. He made his way down carpeted stairs and followed signs that said ‘Pool this way’ He reached the room, opening the doors and looking around. Someone picked him up bridal style and began walking towards the heated pool. He turned to see it was John.

”John! Set me down!! JOHN! I CAN’T SWIMM”

He had jumped in the pool with Alex, letting him go and keeping his hand intertwined with Alex’s. He helped him up to the surface and just laughed, pulling him to the shallow end.

”Not funny..” Alex said, giggling as John twirled him around again. His friends were gossiping and gasping at Angelica’s words on the other side of the pool.

”And John twirled him around with such grace after they got done skating! He dipped him and kissed him. Isn’t that cute?” Angelica laughed, 

“They’re stealing your clout.” Peggy said, turning to Laf and Hercules.

They shook their heads.

”I don’t care, just get them together.” Laf said, patting Hercules’ head.

They nodded and swam over to them, who were giggling. Angelica swiftly popped up, squishing their heads together and laughing, swimming away.

Alex and John looked at each other with surprised looks. Their eyes widened and they pulled away from the Accidental kiss a second later, turning to Angelica.

”H-Hey! Don’t do that a-again.” Alex stuttered, his face deep red.

”No promises. Hey, Alex, come here for a second, there’s something on this ledge.” Angelica called from the cement out of the pool. Alex nodded, getting out and stooping down to look.

”I son’t see anyth-“ He was shoved in the deep end and struggled to swim up. He caught a breath and coughed out, “Help me!” He continued trying to stay on the surface as John came rushing over, taking him where he could reach.

”You ok? Can you breath well?” John said, ruffling up Alex’s hair to see if he’d respond with a giggle, and that he did. He gave out a laugh, then shuddered at a small rumble.

”I’m getting out, I’m hungry,”

”Oh... alright? Uhm.. come back once you’re done?” John called, shrugging. 

John changed his mind and grabbed his hand, trying to guide him back in the pool.

”Please..you seem worried..” He said, eyeing Alex’s nervous look.

Alex pulled his hand away violently, apologizing.

”See you later..then?”

He nodded, rushing off to his room. Once he arrived, he plopped down on his bed, tears rolling down his cheek as it began to rain violently. A wave had rushed in and crashed on the side of the ship, breaking windows and destroying some of the rooms. Alex wailed out as he listened to the creaks of his roof. Another wave had hit and-

**_SNAP!_ **


	14. Cold Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm had gotten more fierce every second. Some of the passengers thrown overboard by the waves. Some, dying..
> 
> “LAFAYETTE!”

The ceiling has fallen onto Alex, crushing him underneath thick rubble. His memory began to flow with the pain the hurricane had brought him. His home... family.. gone. They flowed in like the waves entering his room as they grew. This was _not_ going to be the end. He was determined so...

A wave had crashed into his room, throwing him and a bunch of rubble against the wall, breaking it. The ship swayed, tilting to the side where the window was broken. Alex had slipped backwards, pressing against the frames of the window. The rain battered against him as the ship swayed the other way. He had slipped onto his floor and made his way out the door, rushing where his friends had been.

He sprinted into the pool section of the ship. It was flooded and nobody in sight. He ran out, checking every open room inside. He shook his head and bounded outdoors, seeing his friends horrified as a stronger wave drew closer. He, too watched as it crashed upon the ship, taking people with it. Alexander hit on the cold waters, sinking and looking around. There was so many people sinking, including John and Lafayette, who were both unconscious. 

Alex swam towards John, taking him and shoving him up to the surface. He watched Laf sink deeper and immediately began to attempt and swim after him. He ran out of breath and made his way towards the surface where John was, being helped up by friends and tourists. He sunk back down, looking in all directions for his foster brother... nowhere in sight.. he had _failed_ not only him, but everyone else. 

Another wave plummeted against the surface, sending Alex flying down into the deep ocean. He not-so-gracefully swam back up a minute later, gasping for breath and clinging onto the side of the ship which had a rope thrown down the side of it. He was exhausted, latching onto the rope and climbing up. A smaller wave crashed upon him, his head hitting on the metal sides violently. He fell off the rope and onto the waters again,

”Come on, Alex! You can do it!!” Eliza called, crying and pleading for him to get up off the water. He grabbed onto the rope, it sinking down as a large wave pulled in, crashing against the ship and sending Alex flying with it, back onto the deck. His lungs were filled with the saltiness of water before he landed. He choked and broke his back among impact of the wood.

”Agh, get the unconscious ones inside" A crew member called, helping people up and inside. Alex was on the deck, half-dead and soon to be walking up those stairs in the clouds. He remembered coughing out a puddle of water as someone forced air into him, but that was it.

”53 unconscious, 136 others missing, assumed dead.” 

“Where’s Lafayette?”

”Ask Alex when he gets up, he should know!”

He sat up, setting his cold hand against his head and muttering words to himself in french. 

“Dix neuf huit sept six cinq quatre trois deux un...” It seemed he was a child again, in his mother’s arms as she stroked his head counting with him.

”Alex, where’s Laf?” Hercules said, setting his hands on his shoulders as Alex shook his head, frowning.

“You should’ve done something! You could’ve saved him!” Hercules roared as tears ran down his face. Alex apologized, looking at his hands, “You should be sorry... you let him die..”

”I didn’t mean to.. John was in the waters, too and I thought I could save them both.”

”You thought wrong.” Hercules said, exiting the room and slamming the door behind him. That reminded him the day his father left.. he pushed the thought away, glancing across the room at John, who was still unconscious

”He doesn’t mean that..” Angelica said, looking at her feet with tears running down her cheeks

”Mmph.. I don’t wanna talk right now.” Alex said, shaking his head and turning away onto his side, laying down. He was bruised, but that didn’t bother him. He had so much more to worry about right now..” 

Alex had a pleasant dream. He had John were soaring through the skies amongst the vast ocean, giggling to each other. They landed on a cloud, staring into each other’s eyes.

”Up, Alex.” John said, shaking him slightly. Alex awoke, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and setting his head on John’s head, who was stooping down to his level. Alex already lost so much... what else could he lose?

”Thanks for being here..” He changed his mind about saying the whole ‘I love you’ thing again. 

“Anytime..I brought you breakfast, feel free to eat whenever. Oh! And we’re on our way back, the eastern rooms got destroyed and... “ John had said, smiling.

”I know, I was aware of when it happened.”

”Oh... sorry... it must’ve hurt-“

”More than you’d ever dream of- just not enough to match my life!” Alex joked, shoving John a bit.

”Alright, get rest. We’re an hour away.”

And got rest he did. He was in a deep slumber and was carried out to the car by John, who’d lay him down comfortably in his lap. He stroked Alex’s ruffled hair and counted,

”Dix neuf huit sept six cinq quatre trois deux un...”


	15. White Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is basically about friends discovering Alex broke his back, yada yada. And more lams!! WOOOOOO

Alex winced as he was set down in the back of the car. He had fought through the pain of his back in the bed on the ship, but now it was much worse.

”Hm?” 

“Mmph... nothing. My back is just being stubborn..” He tried to adjust himself but hissed at the pain his back had brung to him.

”Want me to check it? Like... maybe it’s bruised.” John said, sitting down next to Alex. Alex shook his head but he watchdd John tsk and pull down the neckline of his shirt slightly.

”Oh jesus- that’s a lot of black and blue...” John said, examining it. Alex tsked, flicking his hand as a gesture for ‘I’m fine’. 

“Eh, well. I’m no doctor but tell me if this hurts?” John said, setting pressure Alex.

”HEY! HEY! THAT HURTS!” Alex whimpered, attempting to pull away. John said his apologies and began to talk to Hercules, who was driving the car now. He didn’t seem happy at all and tsked when John said they need to go to the hospital.

”I think he broke his back,”

”Ha.. and Laf lost his life yet he doesn’t need to be in a hospital.”

”Because they can’t find him, Hercules... be sensible”

Alex examined the car. Only a single Schuyler sister was there. He spoke up, tapping her shoulder.

”Where’s Eliza and Pegs?”

”Hospital. I tried to urge John to go there as well but he was more concerned about you.”

”What did he break?”

”Wrist, ankle, arm..” Angelica listed off her fingers. Alex listened closely and spoke up again, a bit louder this time.

”Also.. why do you all seem so happy? Lafayette is lost at sea who knows where-“

”Alexander.”

”Huh?”

”Talk less.” Hercules said coldly, keeping his eyes on the road.

”Oh.. sorry...” Alex said, looking down at his feet. Soon later, they arrived at the hospital. Medics helped John and Alex out of the car, helping them inside to their beds. The nurses explained to him that they had to apply a bunch of creams to help the bruises and a cast around his back. They explained that his back injury wasn’t paralyzing so he wouldn’t need a wheelchair.

”Understand that all?” A nurse asked him with a friendly smile.

”Mhm.” He replied, nodding.

“Great! Get some rest for tonight, alright?

And that he did. He got plenty of rest before they had to apply the cast and creams. By 1:00 P.M, he was free to leave. John had left a couple hours before that, so he decided he was going to find him. Alex just wanted to thank him for all he has done, nothing special.

”Knock knock, I’m here!” Alex said, pushing the door open to his friends who were watching the news.. minus... Laf.

”They found him this morning, Alex.” Hercules said, turning his way with a frown.

”He.... didn’t make it.” Angelica said, getting up to hug Alex.

”I...know he didn’t.” He said, thinking of the big choice he had to make during that beastly storm.

”What do you mean? You just got out and your phone is here.”

”I saw him drowning. I just couldn’t save him” He walked past the frozen Angelica, who watched him go by, and to his bed. He plopped down onto it, closing his eyes.

”Oh.. well... sorry-“ Hercules said, turning back to his phone and shutting it off. He got up, shaking his head and left. The ither friends watched him leave with disappointed faces.

~1 week later~ 

“Wanna go on a walk, Alex?” John said, getting up from the lunch table.

”Sure, I’ll go.” Alex took John’s hand that he was reaching out. The two left out of the cafeteria and out the main hall. There was a scattered stone path leading down to a lake. The path had beautiful trees all around it. Alex looked around in awe as John led him down to the clear, blue lake.

”Make sure your recording this-“ Hercules snickered to Peggy, who were following the two.

”Don’t worry, I always am.”

The two, Alexander and John reached the lake. John turned Alex to face him and stared into his eyes.

”Alex.”

”Hm?”

”I wanted to tell you for the longest time.. and I finally got the gut to do it. Here goes nothing, eh. Want to share our Christmas together this year, Alex?”

Alex frowned at that, but nodded his head. Maybe sometime... just maybe John would say that he loved Alex the way Alex loved John... just maybe...


	16. Chapter 16

They held each others hands, pressing their noses together. John was smiling back at Alex while he was giggling. John took Alex’s hand, guiding him back up the trail. Alex glanced at a rabbit passing by before he see Peggy and Hercules following them, giggling silently.

”Hm?” John turned his head to Alex’s gaze, eyeing the two. He smirked, turning away with Alex, who had his head on John’s shoulder. He thought about the pure white bunny, admiring the coat he could remember. He glanced up at the trees and caught an eye of a green hanging from a tree with small red berries. It was wrapped in a bow and was right above the center of the path.

”John?” Alex glanced at John, who was looking at him.

”Yeah?”

”Look,” Alex pointed to the hanging plant, “Mistletoe. Why is it wrapped through..?” Alex tilted his head at it, mumbling

”People usually kiss under it.. but- why is it there..?”

“Dunno, let’s continue walking?” Alex suggested, smiling weakly. It wasn’t because he was sore, he just felt like he had let John and his chances to finally get together down, like he had let of Lafayette.

They continued walking, admiring the beautiful nature of winter. He watched a stream run with small fish, birds fly above, and rabbits jump around. They entered the college and made their way towards the library. Alex insisted they studied for the essay coming up.

Alex pushed the great door open and examined the huge library, grinning. Besides from behind next to John, this was his favorite place. He rushed over to the history novels immediately, picking random ones off the shelves with John at his side.

”That one’s a bit big, think you can read it?” John said, pointing out the large book Alex had collected and added to his pile.

”Oh, sweet John. You don’t even _know_.” Alex grinned, continuing along his way and picking out 3 more books before guiding John to his favored corner of the library. He pulled open a small trapdoor he had found when he had first arrived in the college. It was small and comfortable with extra seat pillows, a tea table and blankets.

”And _I_ never realized this was here! Wow!“ John said, making his way to a small fort Alex had set up his last time here,

”You mustn't spend too much time in the library, then!” Alex grinned, setting his books down on the table and opening the large one first, examining the index. 

“No, I don’t. How did you find this out?” John asked, laying down on his back, hands behind his head.

”Late-night snooping. No biggie,” Alex had already begun on chapter 2, scanning it lightly. “I recognize this writing, word by word. I must’ve read it already! Now, don’t get me wrong, it was a _very_ nice read.” Alex explained to himself, forgetting John was there.

”Huh? You read _that_ in your free-time? Woah, Alex. You’re a natural prodigy or something.” John said, picking dirt from underneath his nails and examining Alex’s grin.

“Should we leave today for my father’s house? It’s already eve.”

”I suppose so. How about in an hour? I want to read with you.” Alex nodded, scooting over as John joined him on the pillow. Their shoulders touched and Alex took his eyes off the book, flushing red. 

“You alright, Alex,?” John said, ruffling up Alex’s hair.

”Oh yeah, I’m alright!” Alex nodded, smiling at John

An hour had passed and the two were packing up to leave for Alexander’s home. Alex had packed some clothes and turned to John, who was watching him with admiring eyes and a smile.

”What’re you lookin’ at, silly?”

”Oh.. nothing...” John turned away, turning a pink. Alex giggled and gathered up his stuff, turning to John who was doing the same. The two walked alongside each other to Hercules car, where the others were waiting once again. It was such a deja vu moment..

”In, I don’t have time to waste.” Hercules said, pushing them in lightly. He got in the front alone and drove smoothly to Alex’s home where they were greeted by his foster parents.

”Alex!” Martha called, running out to hug him. He gave out a wince at her tight hug.

”Sorry! Forgot about your back..” She said, loosening the hug and kissing his forehead. She went to the others and did the same. She had known them for a long time, and Alex only since a couple months ago. George came up and ruffled his hair, smiling thinly.

”Welcome home, son!”

”Mmph...” Alex didn’t like being called son; never did. He went to the others, like Martha and did the same. Hercules said something into his ear that made him laugh lowly, but nodded at it. He pushed John forwards with his left hand, Alex being pushed in the house.

”We ran out of bedrooms, so you have to share with Alex, John. Is that alright?”

Alex glared at Hercules, then at George who was laughing. He turned a vibrant red and gulped, looking forward again. He heard John hesitantly agree, who out of the corner of Alex’s eye, was also blushing. 

“Dinner will be done in about an hour, you guys can go unpack.”

Alex was going up the stairs when John joined next to him, smiling.

”I don’t see why Hercules told George that... sorry, Alex.”

”It isn’y your fault. None of ours, he’s just... being Hercules?”

”Yeah, I guess you’re right. Shall we unpack?” John said, grinning as they entered Alex’s room. The room was exactly the same Alex had first arrived here, and last left. Bunk bed, desk, tv, dresser, closet, bathroom. Like they could take a closet and bathroom out.. Alex shook his head, laughing to himself.

”I call top bunk!” John called, rushing to the top and giggling. Alex shook his head, laughing. He went towards the window and scaled the wall onto the cold roof. He peeped down to see John following him ‘secretly’

”Boo!”

John let out a scream, looking at Alex, who was upside-down and hanging by his feet. 

“Help me up?”

”Will do!” Alex grabbed John’s hand, pulling him up onto the roof which they both collapsed, giggling as they faced eachother. Alex stared into his green eyes, then at his freckles. He was covered in them, but that was ok. It was like a star painted in beautiful stars, or a canvas splattered with the most beautiful colors.

”There’s a small river I know nearby. Would you like to go on a walk with me, John?” Alex asked, smiling.

”I’d love too! Lead the way,” John had said, getting up. He offered Alex a hand, which Alex gladly accepted. They scaled down the house as Alex guided him towards the river, giggling. 

He caught an eye of the same plant... mistletoe.

”John, look! Mistletoe.” He rushed underneath it, looking up at it with great interest. He hadn’t got the proper time to examine it before. John also looked at it with a smirk before looking back at Alex.

He swiftly dipped Alex, a small smile on his face. It was too quick before Alex could take notice that he was dipped. John’s lips pressed against his, leaving Alex bewildered. Of course, Alex had returned it with pleasure. Their lips moved softly against each other’s. 

A minute later, they pulled away. The two flushed and looked away from each other, smiling,

”Told ya it’d work.” Peggy said to Angelica, Eliza, and Hercules, who were all giddy from what had happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of this chapter plays in winter, the other in January for Alex’s birthday.  
> And oh boy.. y’all are gonna hate me so much later on....

It was a minute later the two pulled away, taking a few seconds to stare into each-other’s eyes and giggling. The two were still red, blushing. 

Alex was pulled up back to his original height and set his head on John’s shoulder, smiling. The two walked over to the river, half-snuggling. John had his arm around Alex as they walked, Alex’s head remaining on John’s shoulder. They stopped at the end of the trail to go sit down on a bench.

They sat down, Alex laying down on John’s lap and looking up into the stars. He could easily align them to John’s face. They were exactly like his freckles. John looked down at him and lifted him up to peck a kiss on his forehead. 

Alex felt drunk, though he hadn’t been like that before. It was more of a special kind, where he was all warm and couldn’t say anything. All he could think about was John, and only John. He had decided that he’d give up his _life_ for this boy. He was devoted to growing old with him and being there when he was on that hospital bed, or vice versa.

”You’ve been staring at me for a minute, silly. What is it? Do i have something on my face?” John said, crossing his eyes to look at his nose. Alex giggled, shaking his head.

”Nothin’..” Alex replied, turning and watching the river flow. He had nearly fallen asleep until he heard Angelica’s voice, who appeared out of the path accompanied by her sisters and Herclues.

”Dinner’s done! Martha told us to go out and look for you two.” Angelica smirked, seeing the two snuggle. They flinched and got up, smiling nervously.

”Just get together already! You’ve kept us waiting for nearly a YEAR!” Peggy groaned, rolling her eyes. The two exchanged sheepish looks. Alex looked away, rubbing his two index fingertips together (👉👈) 

“I don’t know if John would want to-“ He said nervously. John let out a giggle and pulled Alex into a snuggle, ruffling his hair.

”You know that I’d want to! Only if you’d like me at your si~”

”Yes!” Alex shouted, interrupting him with a grin.

John hugged him softly, smiling with such great intent that you’d think he’d just won a million bucks. But Alexander to him, was far more than that. Nothing compared to Alexander Hamilton.

”Great! Now come on, lovey-doveys. Dinner’s ready!” Angelica said, pulling them up from the bench and skipping away. Alex knew he definitely had her approval with this. He wondered if Lafayette would also approve of this new relationship.. maybe he’d ask him one day.

“So, where were you two?” George asked, eyeing Hercules who was giggling to himself and shushing Eliza who only made a grin.

“Just becoming forever boyfriend and boyfriend!” Peggy spoke up, laughing. She received a glare from everyone else as soon as she spoke, but that wasn’t going to stop her.

Martha and George looked at each-other, grinning.

”Knew you two would eventually get together!” Martha said with an approving nod from George. Alex glanced at his fumbling hands nervously. He didn’t like talking about feelings; not ever. John slid his hand into his and gave a side-smile, reassuring Alex.

”Now, this requires a cake, hm? My son has finally found someone” Martha grinned, hearing the whoops from Hercules and the ‘That would be nice’ ‘s from the girls. She had rushed off to the kitchen, humming to himself. George made his way to the main living room, ruffling Alex’s and John’s hair as he passed by.

”Movie night?” Peggy suggested, grinning.

”Yes! Yes! And yes!” Hercules said, also rushing to the pantry, “I’ll get the snacks!!”

”We just had dinner!” Eliza scolded, frowning.

”For laterrrr” Hercules said, crinkles coming from the large room.

The friends got up from the table, making their way up the flight of stairs to the mini-cinema. They heard sprinting after them along with a rough voice.

”HEY! WAIT UP!” Hercules threw a bag of chips at Alex’s head, who quickly turned around and flipped him off with a teasing face. He sped up next to the new couple and leaned over, whispering in Alex’s ear.

”You two should kiss- UFF” He was elbowed in the stomach by Alex, who glared at him as he was left behind barely. The sisters let out a laugh and gave them their kisses goodbye as John, Alex, and Peggy ran ahead.

”Ha- I win!” Alex called out triumphantly from the large room. Peggy was next, John was last. Peggy had already called to pick the movie back on the stairs and rushed over to the remote. She grabbed it and sat in the bottom row, turning on the large tv and heading to prime.

”So, top row?” Alex suggested, smiling. He preffered to be looked at when he could notice. And he wanted to snuggle with John so, yeah. Top row was kind of meant for that.

”Of course, goOD sIr.” John said teasingly, making room for Hercules as he rushed in to his favored seat. The two made their way up the small stairs, getting looks from Angelica and Eliza who had entered after Hercules.

”Keep an eye on those two!” Peggy said, following their gaze to the two who had just sat down and were flipping her off. Eliza glared at Peggy and spoke up,

”Alex and John are too _innocent_ to make-out! And you very well know that.”

“You’re no funnn. I was just teasin’” She said angrily, slouching down and picking a movie. She decided on Mulan.

Alex and John were chatting in the back, mostly Alex. He was rambling on and on and making fluent movements with his hands as he was speaking.

”Oh! And later, I can teach you how to play guitar on the roof, if you’d like.”

”Of course!” John said with a grin, pulling Alex into a nice hug. They turned forward to the movie to see eyes on them. John glared as they turned forward and set his head on top of Alex’s. 

‘You thought that was it? Nope! I said this episode was a bunch of Christmas and a bit of Alex’s birthday, and I’m not about to break that!’ 

Alex woke up to John in his face with one of those blow-horn things that made the squeak when you blow into them in his mouth. He blew into it with a grin, leaving a loud noise echoing through Alex’s ears.

”What’s this for?” Alex said, getting up and pulling the covers off of him. John had kissed Alex’s forehead as he got up and immediately led him to a pile of clothes he had picked out for Alex.

”Here, put these on. We got somewhere to go!” John picked up the clothes and set them in Alex’s hands. Alex was quickly shoved into the closet to change. After he had got out, he couldn’t not notice that John was wearing a fancy suit. Alex was wearing a white suit with a tie. John rushed forward and tied it quickly for him, taking him out of the dorm.

”What’s the big rush? Is there a wedding you need me to attend to or something? You should’ve told me, I could’ve got ready earlier this morning!”

”Not a wedding, actually. I wanted to take you out for the day as a small event. You’ve been through so much lately.” He said, taking Alex’s hand and smiling, touching his nose with his. Alex giggled in response, but nodded. He was taken to a car, Hercules waiting on the hood.

”I get you’re taking somewhere, but what’s with the suit?” Alex asked, noticing the small ruffles at the end of his white sleeves.

”Hm? Oh nothinggggg. No particular reason at all-“ John snickered as Hercules giggled. John set him in the car carefully, grinning.

Alex chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re so bad at lying...”

They had drove off to a large garden with frosted roses covering the dark green hedges. John got out first, offering Alex a hand which he gladly accepted. He was pulled out of the car by John and they together walked into the obvious maze. Hercules snuck off somewhere when Alex turned to say his goodbyes.

”A maze? John- you made me dress up for a maze? Though I would say it’s undeniably romantic but it’s certainly not something to dress up for, y’know?”

John chuckled for a minute but continued walking him through, taking him to obvious dead-ends to edge off time for some reason. Alex looked around, grinning with an idea. 

“Let me on your shoulders.”

”Huh?”

”Let. Me. On. Your. Shoulders.”

”Eh? Sure, whatever you say!” John lifted Alex up to his shoulders. Alex looked across the maze to a large white building.

”Over there! Just go straight, two rights, straight, left, left, straight...” Alex rambled, being set down by John. They followed the path that Alex had marked out, Alex in front. They arrived at the white, marble building. John pushed the door open, letting Alex walk through the doors to banners, balloons, and confetti scattered across the floor. There was festive tablecloths spread across the long plastic ones and a piniata in the center of the room. His friends leaped up from behind tables, shouting.

”HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEXANDER!” They all shouted with glee. Thomas and Madison were there, leaning against the walls obviously drunk. He was ushered inside by his friends, who were giggling as they led him to a bunch of presents and a main table with a marvelous cake. It was red velvet with vanilla frosting and chocolate fondue dripping down it. Alex absolutely loved all of this, but was confused.

”You threw all of this... for a birthday? It isn’t that big of a deal...” He said, examining the banner that read, ‘Happy 16th Birthday!’ 

“What.. do you mean? You’ve never had a birthday before or...?” Peggy said, leaning on Alex as she also examined the cake and the sweets surrounding it.  
  


”Unfortunately, no. I haven’t.” Alex said with a nervous grin as everyone exchanged shocked looks.

”You should’ve told us! We would’ve made this party _a lot_ more.... what is it... with pizazz!” Peggy said, grinning.

”No, no. This is far more than enough already!” Alex laughed. He heard Thomas say something to Madison, which made him laugh even harder.

”Let me show you why they call me the tongue-twister back in Montecello” 

“Err- That won’t be necessary...” Madison said nervously, backing away from Thomas who had his lips puckered. 

His other friends apparently heard and were also laughing. They had stopped a minute later and pushed Alex towards the pinata. They handed him a _actual_ bat with a grin.

”The pintata didn’t come with one so.. we got you a real one!” Hercules said, setting his giant hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex looked at the bat nervously. His memories flickered back and forth between the one with nails and this one. The one with blood splattered across it and this clean one...

”Alex? Go on, hit it!” John called, smiling.

Alex remembered being hit hard with a bat and could only imagine like he was King holding it. The pinata reminded himself of.. well..him. Alex was like the pinata. He couldn’t do anything besides give up and being beat for personal pleasure. He handed the bat to Peggy and walked over to John, watching nervously and lifting his hand up to bite his nails.

”Not a fan of beating up pinatas, eh? Too soft for your own good, Hamilton?” Thomas teased as he walked up next to him, smirking.

’ _He isn’t worth it... he isn’t worth it...’_ Alex told himself, clenching his fists. Apparently Thomas noticed this and took it too far with the teasing, even James Madison knew this. James tapped his finger to his temple at Thomas, who ignored this.

”If you ask me, King should’ve swung the bat harder.” Thomas coldly said.

Alex’s blood went cold... how... how had he known? Was he there? Was he one of the guards? Why was he there? 

Alex shook this out of his mind and quickly punched him in the mouth, giving him a busted lip. Thomas fell back onto the floor, staring up at Alexander with a malicious grin as he continued on.

”You need mommy to calm your storm down, Hamilton? Well news flash, mommy isn’t here for you! You should’ve drowned in that hurr-“ John had lifted Thomas up by the shirt and punched him hard against his cheek, leaving him stuttering. He was helped up by Madison who looked pitiful.

”Do us all a favor, Jefferson.” A cold voice echoed through the room; George was there. “Get out.”

The party continued throughout the rest of the night with laughs and teases of Jefferson. It was remarkably the best night Alex had ever had on his birthday. They had eaten cake and partied until dawn, where Alex was asleep on the couch in the corner an hour before dawn.

He remembered being scooped up bridal-style by John and being taken back to the car, a shorter way this time. And that was it. The best birthday ever, he could easily say.


	18. The Dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaayyyy, valentines themed chapter!

Alex quickly threw on a hoodie and khakis. He didn’t intend on taking the hoodie off so just kept the plain grey t underneath. He grabbed his wallet, figuring the dance would have some stupid love-themed balloons to sell or something. He rushed to his dresser, hastily opening it and grabbing the letter. He shoved it in his pocket, rushing out the door.

He slowed down his pace as he examined the beauties of quiet halls. He stopped for a moment and peeked outside, nobody in sight. Everyone must be at the dance, or out somewhere. He could understand going out, but the dance was stupid. At least his John Laurens and friends would be there, right?

He continued walking, bear and chocolates in his hands. Alex perked up as he heard loud music blaring from a room. He couldn’t hear the words to it, just the beat. He opened the doors to see crowds of people; _Oh god...._ It was going to be hard to find anyone here.

There!

There he saw a tall, freckled, curly haired boy. A large, short ruffled haired boy.. three sisters.. yup! Those were them. He pushed through the crowds until he reached his friends, who got handed _fOrBiDdEn LiQuIdS_ by Hercules, who was flushed and grinning. He was obviously drunk. He walked over to them, getting all sorts of ‘Hey’s’ and ‘Hi’s!’ by them.

”Finally made it I see?” Angelica said, smiling at him as she took a tiny sip of the offered drink, setting it down immediately in disgust. She made a small ‘blah’ sound when she set it down, rushing to grab some water. 

“Here, set your stuff down over there, I got a surprise for you!“ Hercules grinned, pouring a drink for Alex. Alex set the besr and heart-shaped chocolates down and made his way over to John, kissing his cheek. John grinned and pulled Alex into a hug, squeezing him gently.

Hercules handed him the small shot glass, getting a nervous look from Alex. John was also handed one, though he seemed to think it was a juice or something. He drunk it quick, setting it down and running off to the bathroom, turning green. Alex glanced down at his and made his way to set it down before Hercules grabbed his wrist tightly.

“It isn’t that bad- just drink it!” He said, reassuringly. Alex stared at it hesitantly before drinking it all in one go, regretting it immediately. Hercules watched him sit down, holding his mouth. Eliza and Peggy emptied their drinks into the nearby garbage can before letting Alex take it over. He held his head over it for half a minute before lifting his head and wiping his mouth on the napkins nearby. 

Alex was already drunk by that. He felt all warm and bubbly. He was giggling to himself and making his way to Hercules and John who had just got there. He raised his glass, grinning.

”I may not live to see our glory!” He said cheerily.

”I may not live to see our glory!” The others repeated, also drunk. Hercules was probably double drunk if that could exist.

”But I will gladly join the fight,”

”But I will gladly join the fight.”

”And when our children tell our stories,”

”And when our children tell our stories!” 

“They’ll tell the story of tonight!” They said together happily. Alex could somewhat sense Lafayette and Aaron were with them too. This made Alex really happy. He announced that he’s be right back and walked into the crowd, bumping into James Madison, who was quickly pulled away by an over-reactive Thomas Jefferson. Thomas walked forward, a disgusted face as he examined the small creature.

”What do you want, _Hamilton_? Going to find your boyfriend?” Thomas spat, smirking.

Alex pushed his way against him, hearing his threats. He glanced across the crowd, catching the glimpse of white silky hair and a red coat.... wait a minute... _no_.... _no way_...

Alex shook his head and King disappeared, leaving Alex dumbstruck. He set his hand to his hair, ruffling it up and continuing along his way. He made his way to the punch bowl and pouring some into two cups. He heard Thomas ranting about Immigrants and how they didn’t belong here in NYC. Alex rolled his eyes, not wanting to waste any breath on this. He returned to his group, which was apparently having more shots.

”What’d I miss?” He said, setting down the two punch cups. Hercules set his hand around Alex, crushing him slightly. 

“Only the best! We got in a fight with a GIANT MUSHROOM” He said, pointing to a random shape on a beat-up dude’s shirt. He winced, getting up with Alex’s help. He ran away from the group and out of the stadium, mumbling. Alex laughed and sat down, the alcohol clearing out of his blood. 

“More shots?” Hercules suggested, smiling.

”I’m alright, thank you.” He nervously replied, holding his hands up to his chest. Hercules turned back to the drunk others while Alex lay down, closing his eyes. He woke up in his bed the next day, a bruise against his nose. He must’ve got in a fight..


	19. Chapter 19

He heard yelling across the halls. It was loud, way too loud for Alex’s own comfort. He tsked and continued along his way to the library to return a couple books he had borrowed for the two day time period. He ran into Maria Reynolds, or, whatever her name was.

”Why in such a rush, Alexander?” She smiled, pulling a couple strands of hair behind her ear.

”Er- Library. See you in ELA class I suppose?” He said, lightly pushing past her. He arrived at the library and rushed over to a couple of shelves, setting the books back. Jefferson entered the room with his buddy, Madison and made his way over to Alexander.

”I think Maria has a thing for ya-“ He said casually, arriving next to Alex who was putting a larger book back. He shook his head, rolling his eyes

”Don’t tell John that, though. He’d go crazy about that. He probably wouldn’t even let her say hi.” He said casually, scanning the plain covers of Alex’s books.

”Oh? Kind of like you I guess? You won’t even let James say hi to me.” Alex teased, crouching down to put a thinner book back. Thomas scoffed at that, pulling Madison closer to him. 

“But seriously, stay away from her.” Thomas said, ruffling up his afro. Alex nodded and made his way to the door, opening it snd waving his goodbyes to them. Jefferson was like sweet and sour sauce. One minute you like him (as a friend) and the other you genuinely hate the guy.

He made his way to ELA where he was greeted by a blushing Maria.

”You made it!” She said cheerily, rushing over to him.

”Hm? Oh.. yeah..” Alex said, walking over to his desk and slouching down, examining the lines across the wooden table. Maria’s seat was next to him, which he didn’t like now. Thomas was obviously right about Maria.

”Want to study at my place for a bit in our free period?” She offered, grinning. “I need some help with debates”

”Oh.. eh, sure.” He nodded, a nervous smile on his face. This was _not_ going to end well.

The class ended and Alex was guided out by Maria, who was smiling much more often now. They entered her dorm which smelled heavily of perfume. She softly threw him onto the couch and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, running back over. She sat down next to him, their shoulders touching.

Alex didn’t like this. He nervously wrote down some tips on her paper. Maria slowly took the paper away and looked into his beautiful, confused brown eyes. 

“What are you doing...?” He said nervously, backing away a bit. Maria quickly grabbed a hold of his shirt, turning red.

”Maria, pl-“ He ranted. Maria had kissed him mid-sentence, leaving Alex bewildered. She kept a firm grip on his shirt as he tried to pull away gently.

He roughly pulled away from her, rushing out of the dorm. He saw Jefferson at the door who seemed to have been snooping. Thomas laughed and shook his head as Alex ran off. This was gonna be a golden disaster...

He opened the doors to his dorm, rushing in and to his bed. He pulled a blanket over him and tried to process what had just happened. He kept on getting multiple message notifications from his phone which made him nervous.

Pegs- Jef just told us what you did. Care to explain?

Eliza- Alexanderrrrr. You’re so- agh.. we want to talk. You’re lucky John hasn’t heard all of this!

The doors burst open, three sisters storming into the room. They came over to his bed and pulled off the blanket, angry looks in their eyes. Peggy swiftly shut the door before they could yell at him.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” Angelica screamed angrily, the other sisters nodding.

”I didn’t know it would happen like that! She just invited me over to study-“ He replied back.

”Oh how can you be so stupid yet so innocenttttt” Eliza pinched the bridge of her nose, complaining.

Alex just sat there, a nervous smile on his face. He fumbled with the string on his shirt as they were talking to each other.

”John’ll probably hear about this..” Angelica said nervously. She was pacing back and forth as the doors opened to a sad John. Alex rushed forward to give him a hug, but was pushed away. The sisters looked at each-other with the ‘Oh crap, it’s about to go downnnn’ faces.

”Jefferson told me what you did, Alexander.” He said disappointingly, looking at Alex. John never calls him his full name.. he must really be upset. Well, yeah. I’m pretty sure anyone would be if they’re love of their life just “cheated” on them.

”Why... was I not enough, Alexander?” John weakly said, tears forming in his eyes.

”No- you are so much more than enough. I didn’t plan out for it to happen that way, I really didn’t. Please realize that...” Alex pleaded, but continued to get disappointed looks from him.

”Why did you let it happen?”

”I didn’t! She grabbed my shirt and-“ John had tears running down his face. Alex rushed to give him a hug. It felt like a couple seconds, but in reality it was a minute.

”I love you more than anything in this life, John...” Alex reassured.

”I’m sorry I believed Jefferson.... I’m sorry I doubted you...” John said, sniffly.

”You don’t need to apologize.” 

It was a minute before they had spoken again, and Alex would never forget what John had just told him.

”Alex?”

”Hm?”

”Last night I got a check- up with the doctor and they had some bad news...”

”What is it?”

”I have cancer”


	20. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a sad episode, but not the saddest. (That’s yet to come) A quick recap. John got diagnosed with lung cancer and now heavily fighting for his life.

The next few days were the hardest for Alexander. When John had first told him that he had cancer, Alex felt like his life began to burn harder than it ever has before. John became more sick over the course of only three days and was redirected to the hospital where he’d stay until he got better.. or... if he got better. Alex visited him whenever he could, even if it meant skipping a class.

”You skipped my class twice, Mr. Hamilton.” His history teacher said with a firm, yet worried voice. He looked at Alex, who was slouching down and looked a mixture of angriness, confusion and sorrow. Alex didn’t respond when the teacher had spoke to him, just kept looking down at his feet. Alex had his hood up, trying to hide his face of any emotion. He wanted no pity on him. No, he was tired of that.

”Mr. Hamilton, please say something.” The teacher said, examining Alex’s state. “If you don’t I’ll have to call your parents.”

”Foster parents,” Alexander corrected him, now glaring. The teacher nodded slightly but continued on,

”You’ve been different lately, that’s what I’m worried about.” Alex rolled his eyes and redirected his glare to the teacher.

”Call my fosters, I don’t care. Just stop speaking to me.” He coldly said. The teacher’s worried look turned into a taken-aback angry glare. 

“Now, Mr. Hamilton! You don’t speak to your teachers like that. Nobody, actually!” The teacher scolded him. Alex was done. He got up, grabbed his bag and threw it onto his back, leaving the windowless room.

”Hey! You get back here young man!” The teacher called, walking after him. Alex shut the door, ignoring the angry murmuring coming from the room. He walked off to his dorm, pulling up his hood. He grabbed a bag of gifts he had bought for John and his phone, opening it to read his notifications.

Alex- Going out to the hospital. Should be back by 5:00.

He shut it off, putting it in his pocket. Alex made his way to the door, opening it and taking a small glance of what it was like just a couple of days ago, when John wasn’t ill and when Alex wasn’t..well... like this. They laughed so much more often, but now Alex couldn’t hear those laughs.

He exited the room, making his way through the halls when someone grabbed his shoulder, it was Jefferson.

”See you back here at 5:00 right? Uhm..have a nice visit. Tell him I said hi, would you?” Jefferson said with a attempted smile. Alex just nodded with no emotion and continued along his way. He exited the college with some ‘Goodbyes’ from friends. Alex ignored them though, nothing could cheer him up besides John at this moment.

”Welcome to St. Ellis hospital. Who are you visiting?” The nurse said with a cheery smile that stayed there, even when Alex glared at him. 

“John Laurens” 

“The usual?”

”...”

The nurse permitted him to go visit. Alex went by swiftly and to the elevator where people joined him, an elderly couple. Alex avoided eye contact snd reached his floor where he got out and swiftly walked to his room. He opened the door carefully and walked next to John, who was grinning at him.

”I knew you’d come.” He said with a smile, reaching out for Alex’s hand.

”I always would. I’m planning on staying a couple nights here if you’d like that” Alex said cheerfully, pulling down his hood and lifting John’s hand to peck a small kiss on it, which made John giggle.

”I’d love that actually, yeah!” John beamed. Alex grinned and began to take stuff out of the bag he had brought. There was chocolates and snacks there. He set them down on a table and relaxed in a chair, pulling out his phone and tapping on Disney+.

”What movie do you wanna watch?” He smiled, setting the phone down in-front of John.

”Hm.. Brave?” John said, tapping on the movie,

”Alrighty!” Alex beamed, pressing play. 

They had finished watching the movie and that was Alex’s queue to get going. He got up, taking the phone gently hpthag had been handed to him by John, who looked sad.

”I promise I’ll be back tomorrow. But now I have to go.” Alex said, stooping down to plant a kiss on John’s cheek. He waved goodbye from the door and slowly left, pulling his hood back up and scrolling through the pictures John and him had taken together. He smiled and hearted them all. By the time he was done, he was halfway back to the college.

”How was your visit?” Eliza said to him as he was paying for the small pie that the cafe served.

”Mm.. good. I’m going to be staying with him for a while” Alex said, picking up the packaged pie. Alex gave Eliza a smile before exiting the cafe and making his way back to his dorm where he began to pack. He packed all the necessities and a two flowers. He finished packing at 6:30 and went to bed early.

He awoke early and grabbed his stuff, making his way to the hospital. It was boring once he had arrived, but that was just fine. He got to spend the entire day next to John, what could’ve been better? He occasionally went out to grab food for John, but most of the time they were just chatting away. 

“Oh! I got this for you, found it on one of the trees. And don’t worry, it’s clean.I dipped it in multiple colors so it matches you.” Alex took out a weaved rose headband that was dyed rainbow and set it in John’s curly hair. Alex set his own flower crown in his hair, a dyed blue and pink one. The two examined each other and giggled, turning back to the tv that was now plugged in.

”I’m going to bed,” John called, smiling. He carefully set the flower crown on his dresser and kissed Alex goodnight. 

~ 1:27 A.M ~  
  


John was making harsh breathing noises that awoke Alex, who carefully examined him. 

“John?”

No answer, just more harsh breathing. John was awake but it seemed as if he couldn’t talk. Alex heard louder beeping from the monitor and turned to see that his heart rate had gone up a lot. John began to cough profusely. Alex got startled and ran to the door, calling the nurses over. The nurses heard and ran over, running to John. Alex walked back into the room, watching them work nervously. John looked like he was in pain.. like.. he was weak.

”What’s going on?” Alex cried. He was nervous and scared. John looked at Alex with teary eyes then-

His heart monitor went flat...


	21. Laurens Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tissue boxes? Where are they?

Alex would never forget that night. It felt like he had lost everything all at once. John _was_ his everything and he had just lost him too...

”Alexander? Eh.. hurry up in there... the funeral starts soon.” Hercules said from the hall. Alex flung his black tie around his neck, tying it slowly. He didn’t want to see John in that coffin... he shouldn’t have to but he knew it would mean a lot to John. He touched up on his suit and made his way to the door. He didn’t realize he had tears running down his face until Angelica gave him a motherly hug.

He pulled back and wiped his cheek. Alex began to walk ahead of them towards the car.

”Hey! Wait, please. Please just tell us what’s going on in your life!” Eliza called back. This made Alex angry for some reason. He whipped around and began to yell at her.

”Oh jeez! Well I’d be darned. The light of my live just died, I have to see them in that wretched coffin, Aaron Burr’s death was my fault, and that isn’t where it ends! I couldn’t save Lafayette and you all expect me to act all happy? Well news flash! I’m not happy anymore and I don’t know if I’ll ever be! You don’t know what i have gone through so don’t act like you do! You never have to see your mother die or your boyfriend die! You’ve never seen an entire hurricane destroy your entire town! You’ve never _heard_ the screams of your people who are BEGGING to get out there alive. Both of my brother’s deaths were MY fault! And yet you wonder why I’m always acting so depressed!”

Alex turned away, more tears falling down his face. His friends stayed quiet during that time Alex had had the outburst. They continued walking, though, surprised. Alex isn’t the type to be yelling a lot, so this was a first. Alex crawled in the back seat, leaving past John’s seat empty incase.. he was there with him.

”We’re sorry, Alexander...” Angelica said, frowning.

”I don’t wanna talk.” Alex shot back, his eyes on his feet. The others stayed quiet for the rest of the ride after that. He knew they were just trying to help but nothing could ever stitch this up. Alex was a unfixable mess. You’d need billions of threads to just fix a patch in this boy.

”We’re here...” Peggy said, opening the door once they parked. Alex pulled the seat forward and climbed out, looking around at everyone who had gathered up. Samuel was even there..but.... he looked happy? 

The friends walked over to the marble gravestone with a turtle engraved into it.. oh.. oh how John adored turtles. The gravestone read; John Laurens. 2004-2020. 

Alex felt like he was slowly sinking as the preacher went on about all the funeral blessings that needed to be said. Alex felt as if someone had kissed his cheek and he glanced out of the corner of his eye. For a second, just a second, John was there. He was on a beautiful white suit and he was looking at Alex. When Alex turned his head, John disappeared. 

“Now, to view the body.”

Alex’s throat was sore as he got in line. He held in his tears until it came for his time to see John one last time until he passed. Alex broke at the sight of him and began to profusely sob. He nearly fell until someone had got a hold of him; George. George guided him to a seat where Alex sobbed out his sorrows. 

Samuel passed by him with a smirk. That boy had killed Aaron, and who knows how many others. It was clear what was meant to happen to Samuel. Alex wasn’t afraid of dying, never was. He wanted to live to his destiny and was killing this boy it? A boy that could possibly become such a threat. It felt wrong, but it would be nice getting some revenge. Alex got up and followed him to a gravestone nearby.

”I’m challenging you to a duel, Seabury.” Alex said firmly.

”Oh? Want to go down Aaron Burr style? So be it. Two days, courtyard. Guns?” Samuel said, smiling with pleasure.

”Drawn.” 

“So be it. See you there. Tataaa~” Samuel exited the graveyard just like that. And for a couple minutes, Alex felt actually proud of himself. 

Alex had returned to the funeral only to be engulfed with sadness again. 

“I’m sorry John... I’ll see you soon..” Alex whispered underneath his breath, seeing him get set down into the hole.


	22. The Day Before Departion

The remaining members of the gang were sitting together at the lunch table. Alex was playing with his food while the others watched nervously. He was going to duel that Seabury and he had the option to kill him and possibly become a monster, or aim for the sky and let him take a deadly shot.

”Alex? We saw you talking to Seabury at the funeral. He seemed pleased n’ all, what did you say to him?” Eliza spoke up, setting down her daily morning latte.

”It isn't important, don’t worry about me.” Alex said, not looking up to make eye contact. His mind was filled with so many problems it seemed like he didn’t know how to speak out his problems anymore- wait.. he already did, didn’t he? At the school yesterday, he broke and began to yell at his friends- well.. mostly Eliza. 

“Alex... when you yelled at us.... I couldn’t imagine what life is like for you, I’m sorry that I said that...” Eliza said, a hushed worried look on her small face. Alex shook his head, getting up from the table and walking out of the cafeteria, eyes watching him while doing so. 

“Oh that boy...” Hercules shook his head, getting up after him. Angelica and Peggy interfered and tried to make him come back to the table, but Hercules ignored them. Hercules was fed up of Alexander’s emotions. He stormed after him and yelled for him,

”ALEX! GET BACK HERE. WE JUST WANNA TALK! IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU?” Hercules began to run after the boy, stopping once he turned around.

”Why are you angry at me?” Alex whispered to himself. He never had one of his friends yell at him like this. Or yell at him, this must be a first. Hercules voice sounded angry, yet compassionate. He sounded worried for Alex, that’s what caught him off guard. 

“Alex. Why do you run off when people try to talk to you?” Hercules said, setting his hands in his jean pockets. Alex shook his head, adjusting his hood so that it covered his head.

Hercules stared at him; ‘ _What was he so worried about_?’ Alex thought. Hercules walked forward and pulled Alex into a forced hug. Alex stayed there with a straight face. He didn’t want any pity, he just wanted to join John already. Hercules let go and Alex ran off. To where? He didn’t know, he just let his feet take him.

He was lead to the forbidden hall. Alex and John’s first place where they bonded in a romantic sort of way. He snuck inside the hall, checking nobody was around. He followed the familiar path to where the gang hung out for most of the night; the student lounge or something. The drawings they drew on the whiteboard were still there and- what’s that? Alex scooted over to the table where there was a photograph- of John! Alex picked it up, examining his beautiful face. It seemed like it was forgotten here... 

Alex picked it up, planting a small kiss on the photo and setting it carefully into his pocket. He was going to keep that photo with him during the duel. It seemed like John was there as long as he had a photo of him. But that wouldn’t make Alex happy, he probably never would be now that John was gone.

Alex had probably spent an hour in that room before leaving it. He made his way out of the college and to the coffee shop where Eliza was working. She kept on tossing him worried looks while he was ordering but covered it all up with a smile.

”Your coffee, Alexander. It’s on me- you don’t need to pay” She said, smiling. Alex nodded but snuck a $5 on the counter and left swiftly. He didn’t drink much of it, though. 

Alex pulled out his phone, checking the time. It read 1:17 P.M. He had missed lunch, but that didn’t matter to him. He stopped by the cafeteria and picked it up, heading back to his dorm before getting stopped by guess who! Thomas Jefferson. Thomas set a hand on his shoulder, which made him turn around.

”I know what Samuel said to you. Please.. just shoot him.” Thomas said jokingly, though neither of them laughed. Thomas just made a nervous grin and retracted his hand.

”I’m sorry for your loss, Alexander...” He said, seeing if Alex would listen to him. Alex just shook his head and continued along the way to his dorm, leaving Thomas alone. 

He opened up his door, the warm air flowing through him. He had set his food down and plopped onto what used to be John’s bed, looking up at the ceiling. He heard a voice, John’s voice..

”Alex.”

”John?” He sat up, looking around. He had caught the eye of a bright boy sitting on Alex’s bed. The boy looked like John..

”Alex.”

”John? Is- is that you...?” Alex got up, rushing forward and examining the boy sitting on his bed. John looked... disappointed.

”You let me die in vain, Alexander?”

”No! I swear I didn’t”

John just shook his head, getting up and moving across the room, Alex rushing after him. There was another voice from outside the room, Angelica’s. John had apparently heard this and faded, leaving Alex on the floor- pleading for him to come back.

”Alex? Are you ok?” Alex woke up to the sisters surrounding him. He was covered in cold sweat and was on the floor. He got up and looked around, no John. The sisters sat down with him and pulled him into a hug. It was night now, Alex must’ve took a nap. 

”I need to get to bed...” Alex said, trying to get out of the hug. 

“Fine. Get a good rest, we’ll be here tomorrow night.” They said with worried looks. Alex nodded pushing them away lightly and plopping into bed as soon as they left. 

”I’ll see you soon, John...”


	23. The Death of Alexander Hamilton

He awoke early that morning, 6:03 A.M. Alex got up, sulking over to the closet. He had picked out a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He changed and threw on his beige hoodie. Alex didn’t have a gun, so he planned to ‘borrow’ one from Samuel when he was out of that dorm across the college around lunch.

He pulled up his phone and began to write a letter that he’d send right before the duel.. incase... he didn’t make it back. He had glanced at his clothes. These could easily be the clothes he died in- no. Don’t think about that. Just live a great last day if it does happen, hm?

Alex made his way to the cafeteria, trying to hide the fact he was nervous. Would it hurt? How long would it take for him to die if he made the wrong move? 

He picked up his food and sat down with his friends who were giggling. They glanced over to Alexander who was ‘smiling’.

”Heyy! Feeling better?” Peggy said with a grin. They were always so happy after people’s deaths...

”Why are you all so happy?” Alex said, his smile fading. The friends exchanged worried looks until Eliza spoke up.

”Because we’re worried about you falling into that harmful state again. We all try to act happy so you will think it’s all okay. When we saw the cuts on your arm.... we... we felt that-“ Peggy covered her mouth, seeing the Alex was looking at his arms. He had fallen into that state again a couple days ago when John fell ill. Alex fumbled with his arms nervously. He wasn’t going to make his friends worried anymore. Alex planned not to show his arms around anymore, instead just to bare the new cuts that were on it. 

“Alex? You seem nervous.” Hercules said, eyeing his arms where Alex was nervously pressing his nails into. 

“I’m alright, thank you. Now, I’m hungry so- yeah.” Alex nervously began to eat. The others shrugged and continued to tell jokes, which Alex tried to enjoy. He hadn’t noticed his sleeve had come up a bit, revealing the bottom of a scar. Peggy was staring at his wrist a lot which made Alex nervous. He pulled down his sleeve without making eye contact and got up to throw his tray away, returning back to the table where he saw Peggy whispering to Angelica and Eliza.

”Alex, don’t you think it’s a bit hot in here? You should take off your hoodie.” Angelica said, frowning.

”Huh? Oh, I’m not hot, it’s fine.” Alex said, making a flicking movement with his hand. He gave a quick smile and got up, fake-grinning, “I need to go study now.” Alex said, waving his goodbye and exiting the room. The whole study thing was a lie. He saw Samuel in the cafeteria and decided it would be best to go now. 

He snuck off to ward C, where the other half of the students stayed. He knew Samuel’s dorm number because he knew who stayed with him, Maria Reynolds. Alex didn’t like to think about her. He pushed the door open, sneaking inside. He locked the door behind him and immediately began searching. He thought about if he would shoot him or not but the train ended when he found Samuel’s case,

”Holy shit.... that’s a lot-“ He muttered to himself, scanning the open case. He landed on a simple grey one and just decided on that. He closed the case and snuck it back underneath the mattress. He exited the room and shoved the old fashioned gun into his shirt. He was lucky to make it through the halls with such a thing. He hid it and sat down in his working chair, spinning it around to face his computer where he began to write.

He decided to write a letter about how he might not make it back and why he did it. It was four hours later when he had finished the whole note. Sure, it was long but they probably would read it. He saved it and decided to send it out right before the duel at 9:00 P.M.

Alex pulled up his phone. The time was already 1:00... 8 more hours. Oh jesus.. what should Alex do? He decided on visiting John’s grave one last time and to wear the flower crown he wove himself. John was buried with his, which made Alex all warm when he thought about it.

He applied the colored crown that matched his sexuality and left his dorm with a couple of John’s favorite flowers. He walked to the graveyard that was a 15 minute walk away. He walked into the graveyard and to John’s stone. He set down the flowers and sat there for at least an hour. He swore someone was watching him, but when he turned nobody was there.

”I miss you so much...John” Alex silently cried, babbling to himself.

”I’m going to attend a duel today.... maybe... I’ll see you again.” Alex smiled at that and got up, wiping the tears with his covered arm. 

He seemed confident after that visit. It took him 30 minutes to get back now, he was distracted by everything around him. He pulled up his phone, the time read; 2:48 P.M, March 18th. His possible dying day was here. You’d think he’d want to do everything he could but spending time with John nearby seemed like enough.

”Welcome back, Alex. Where have you been?” Madison said, waving to him as he passed by him outside.

”Visiting John.” Alex said, a small smile on his face. Madison nodded and patted him on the back, turning to leave. 

“Good luck.”

Apparently, Jefferson told him. This didn’t bother Alex, though. He continued along his way to where Alex and John had first kissed. He walked along the path and stopped at the familiar place. The stream? Still there. The beautiful trees where the mistletoe hung from? Still standing. Alex stayed there for two hours, daydreaming of the past moments he had spent with John.

He returned to his dorm and began to tidy up the place if anyone was going to visit. An hour later, he finished up. It was 6:07... 

Ti was fast, but not fast enough. Alex wanted to get this over with.. He sat down and began to scroll on his phone, reading everything he could. The library! Alex wanted to visit there, too. He longed to live there.. just.. stay there forever with John. They could read together or- 

He had reached the library and spent a couple hours there too. By the time he had set down his last book from his pile, it was 8:46. Alex rushed back to his dorm, grabbing the necessities for the gunfight. He kept his flower crown on, it seemed to be filled with happiness. He sent out the email and made his way to the courtyard where Samuel was. 

“Didn’t think you’d make it, Alexander Hamilton.” Samuel said with a snicker, though it seemed he was worried.

”It’s the least I could do. So, begin counting?” Alex responded, stuttering.

”Gladly.” And just like that, they began to count.

”One”

”Two”

”Three”

”Four”

”Five”

”Six”

”Seven”

”Eight”

”Nine.”

”Ten paces, fire!” 

Alex flinched at that and decided that he wouldn’t want to become a monster anymore. He had made his decision... and aimed his pistol towards the sky. 

He felt a sharp pain enter right in his side and fell to the ground, sobbing. This isn’t what he had imagined death would feel like. It was extremely painful. The gunshot had echoed through the ground and woke a bunch of people. They had came running downstairs, looking around in panic. Some of his friends gathered in the courtyard and rushed over to Alexander’s side.

”Oh my god! Alexander- ALEXANDER!” They watched him hold his hand to his side, watching how much in pain he was. He had a thick amount of blood dripping from his mouth. Alex didn’t respond to any of this and just kept sobbing, holding his hand to his side. One of them had moved back his hand and quickly shrieked, backing away. There was so much blood... so much. He weakly looked at his hand, sobbing. 

“Take off his hoodie and shirt, it might help him weaken the blood flowing out-“ Peggy said through stiffened breaths. They did as she said and saw the massive wound and the blood covering it. 

“Call 911, damnit!” Hercules yelled out, tears falling. They hastily did so and kept urging Alex to keep going on, save his breaths. But how could he? It hurt so bad... for a minute he saw John looking at him, tears rolling down his face. Alex muttered out, 

“I’m coming, John... just hold on...” 

Eliza shushed him, telling him to save his breaths again. Alex continued to sob. The others were pleading him to do so much more than he was capable of and- Alex went silent. Angelica shrieked and fell to the floor, sobbing. 

Alex left his body, getting up though his body was still staying there. He was dead-

“Alex?” A shaky voice said from behind him. Alex turned and began to sob.

”John!” He ran forward and embraced him in a hug. 

“I’m here now...”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was such a short chapter, I am working on how to make them longer and more enjoyable. I’ll probably post another chapter today, and just a heads up. I meant that this series was going to be a roller coaster. Just wait till’ you read the chapters I have ahead of this!


End file.
